


Before you go (你走之前)

by Jangtina



Category: YiZhan, boxian, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jangtina/pseuds/Jangtina
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, YiZhan - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Li Fang looked at the paper with a sigh. Not again. It felt like every time she opened any newspaper, her family was always on it…and for the wrong reason.

  * What’s wrong with that boy? Why can’t he get his life on track?? That’s not right …. Someone must do something!



The driver cast her a worried look.

  * It’s everything ok Madam?
  * Everything will be fine, Kim 秘书 (Mìshū. Secretary). Turn around and take me to Mount Lingshan. I need to talk to that shaman again.
  * Yes Madam.



Fang took the paper again and shook her head. When and where did she make a mistake with Yibo? How can he never get peace and always did things that will make people talk?

She cast a look at her cell phone that was ringing and sighed again. Of course, the board will call for a meeting. Every time Yi Bo had a scandal; they have a meeting. They were almost expert on solving scandal by now.

At least this time his scandal was not about motorcycles or cars or gambling. Apparently, he was dating Li Qin, the China Post heiress. It would not have been bad if they have not caught him last week in a club with Lee Ma Ri, the korean Samsung heiress.

Fang passed an exhausted hand in her hair. Calling Yibo and demanding an explanation will do no good. He will just laugh and tell her not to worry. Her husband was worst. He still allowed the boy to do everything he wanted just because Yibo was a genius in business.

Wang Yibo was born into royalty. He was a fifth-generation heir and was the apple of her eyes. Doctors had told her that giving birth was not an option for her. Even if her husband was okay with that and was considering adoption, Fang felt like she was lacking.

The third year of her marriage, she went to Mount Lingshang where she met that shaman, Xu Hue Shan That shaman told her to pray and wrote her a—very expensive—amulet. A month later, she was pregnant and after that, Wang Yibo was born. To say that every decision she made regarding her little boy was in concert with the shaman, was an understatement.

She needed her advice now on what to do with her son. She had tried putting amulet on him, or on his penthouse. But Yibo had told her that he does not believe in such things and had thrown them away. That’s why his life was a mess…

  * Madam, we’re there.



Fang looked up and sighed again. Hue Shan was going to be mad. The last amulet was very hard to find and had cost a lot to make. Yibo didn’t even look at it before throwing it in the fireplace.

She got out the car and tightened her grip on her bag. For Yibo, she could even walk on fire, so Hue Shan wrath was not going to stop her.

  * I knew that you’ll come here was the first thing she got when she opened the shrine’s door.



Fang politely bowed before the shaman and sat on the little cushion.

  * You know that my son… I don’t know what to do anymore. He does not believe in the amulet so they don’t work on him or for him and…



Hue Shan raised a hand, silencing the woman.

  * Do you really want to help him?
  * I want to. I can do anything for him and…
  * I know that… Yibo needs to meet his soul mate. I read the stars for him and he’s late. They should have met already…and I don’t know why, but the chances are getting slimmer. That’s why his life is getting mess up… and if he does not fix that soon, even his business will fail.
  * Soul mate? You want me to arrange a 相亲 (Xiāngqīn. Blind date) for him? He won’t ever go to them and…



Hue Shan shook her head. She understood Li Fan’s love for her son, she was there with her and she knew everything the rich lady went through for her son but… she needed to be firm with the boy! How could a 24-year-old man worry his mom like that??

  * I have an amulet for you… and no, you don’t have to give it to Yibo or place it on his house. You need to go up the mountain and pray the Buddha on the top. Place the amulet there with a peach and something that belong to Yibo. If you do all that before noon today, he will meet his soulmate, even without your help.



Fan opened hopeful eyes and shook her head, agreeing on everything that the shaman was saying. She cast a discreet look at her watch. 11:45 am. She only had 15 minutes to get to the top and something that belongs to Yibo? Does she… she opened her bag and smiled at the watch. Well, technically, it was not Yibo's yet, but she did buy it for him. That will do.

  * Hue Shan 姐姐 (jiějiě. sister). I’ll go now… I don’t want to be late.



She rushed outside, missing the shaman last sentence.

  * You’ll have to accept his soulmate, whomever he might be….




	2. Meeting

_Yibo POV_

I lay down on my sofa, turning on the television. I still could not sleep. It happened to me a lot these days. Maybe this was the reason why I was losing so much weight.

I took a sip of my whiskey and closed my eyes as I felt the liquid burning my throat. I thought for a moment of calling one of my best friends Cho Seung Youn but gave up ... or I could go to my other best friend Zhou Yixuan. No, he must be sleeping at this hour. After all, it was already three o'clock in the morning.

I looked through the bay window of my house, sighing. It was snowing. And despite that, I was sure there were reporters outside, at the bottom of the building where I lived, watching my every move. Being an heir was not an easy task. People still think that I always get everything I wanted just because of my name...No one ever knew how hard I worked to even be worth of working as a valet in my dad company. Every summer since I was 12, I worked in the company, either in Beijing or any of their branches all over the globe. I became extremely good at what I was doing. I earned my place on top of the tower and decided to create my own world, the UNIQ world with my friends Zhou Yixuan, Cho Seung Youn, Kim Sung Joo and Li Wenhan.

Name it, and we already did it: Movies, c-pop, drama, musicals, construction, art, restaurant, and hotels. Anything really, we had our hands on it and, when UNIQ was in a business, it always became successful. My dad always said jokingly that it was because the group was led by 5 gorgeous, powerful and single men... and that's why everything we do, even minimal like dining together, always makes the headline in the papers.

I sighed. Sometimes like today, I really hated this life. I could not even deny the rumors. That will hurt the poor girl. I was waiting for her side to act so I can follow. My mom raised me like a gentleman and saying that I was not in a relationship with her will cause her more damage. But that sly girl, that Ma Waner, was not saying anything, just smiling as if she had a secret when the press asked her questions. If the situation had come to that, it was all her fault. How could she not tell people that we were meeting for business, just business??

I passed a tired hand through my hair. I had to think of changing the color. I had them black for too long.

I stood up and wanted to caress my cat Button. The animal lifted a lazy eye, got up and went to lay a little further. I sighed. Sometimes living alone weighed me a little. I returned to the couch, took another sip of whiskey. I smiled as I could almost hear my friend Wenhan nagging about my health...

I closed my eyes for a moment and murmured.

  * I do not want to be alone anymore...Maybe I should accept some of my mom blind dates...



When I reopened them, I noticed a greenish spot that lit up on the wall near my window.

  * What the...



I did not even have time to finish my sentence as the spot grew suddenly and a thud was heard. I shook myself. This whiskey must be very strong or maybe I was really lacking some sleep. I was even hallucinating now. There was no spot on my wall. Everything in the house seemed normal ... Everything, except for this form that was moving on the ground, moaning.

  * 你到底是谁?? (Nǐ dàodǐ shì shéi?? Who the hell are you?)



_S. POV_

I got up with a sigh of relief. I was not hurt.... Wait, why would it hurt? I opened my eyes and found myself in front of a beautiful young Asian man. No. He was handsome... perfect ... it was a little dark and without even looking around me, I knew I was no longer... Where I was supposed to be? What was going on? We looked at each other for a moment in the white of our eyes and I screamed.

  * Do not come near me ... Stay where you are! Who are you? What am I doing here? Why did you kidnap me? Help!



I started to run across the room, looking for a place to hide in safety. I had no money and my parents were not rich... where they? Do I have money? I shook my head and decided to concentrate on the guy in front of me. Why did this bastard choose to kidnap me?

I found refuge behind a table and looked at him suspiciously. He was speechless. He started to talk and said something, which I judged to be either a curse or something very furious by his tone, and of course to which I understood nothing. I did not speak his language. My God. It was even worse. Had he drugged me? How did he get out of… of where? Where was I before being here? And…who was I? 

He walked over to where I was and I started yelling again. He looked anxiously at the window and put a finger on his lips.

There had to be people out there who could save me. Without further adding, I sprinted at the window and was already preparing to yell when two arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me away.

  * 闭嘴，不要动 (Bì zuǐ, bùyào dòng. Shut up and don’t move) he said in a low but firm and angry voice.



I looked up at him and lost my vocal cords for a moment. He had very beautiful eyes. As black as coffee beans. He held me against his chest and his breathing was a bit jerky. He ... I frowned.

  * Wang Yibo???



He released me immediately and his face closed. He asked me a question but I did not understand. That was Wang Yibo, the magnate that they said could made water turn into gold and get girls pregnant with one look. I knew about him...but strangely I could not remember anything about me.

  * Wang Yibo? I repeated.



I turned to him without waiting for his answer. Now it was clear that I was dreaming and maybe that's why I could not remember anything. There were no other explanations.

  * Who are you and how did you come in here? Asked Yibo.



And now I could even understand him. Dream really!I turned to him with a smile.

  * Come on; stop the comedy. This is my dream, I have to be the one who leads the dance ... I wonder why I chose you instead of someone else... Wow! I have an overflowing imagination. Look how I imagined your house... you even have a cat! 卓越! (Zhuóyuè. Remarkable)
  * What? Imagination? Listen; get the fuck out of my house before I call the police.



I pouted. What was his problem? I closed my eyes to imagine a much nicer Yibo

  * What are you doing? 出去 (Chūqù! get out!) He shouted.
  * How do you want me out like this? I asked, pointing to my black sport suit. It's snowing outside and I'm pretty sure that we will have a storm tonight. I heard it on the news.



Yibo looked at me strangely.

  * Storm? Where? In Beijing?
  * No, you idiot! In…in....I can't remember where I'm from but it's definitely not Beijing.... it’s all because it’s a dream... and
  * You’re not dreaming and we're in Beijing now. BEI-JING. He repeated.



I gave him a sly look. I pulled my phone out of a banana bag that was around my waist and opened it. No signal. I tried to make the emergency call. Nothing. I opened the GPS of my cell phone and looked for my position. I felt the earth turning at a dizzying speed. Beijing, China.

I looked up at Yibo

  * Bei ... Beijing? But it's impossible! Something is really wrong here. I need to wake up. Wake up...I can't remember my name...I... 这是怎么回事? (Zhè shì zěnme huí shì?? What's going on?)



I put a hand on my mouth, surprised. I just spoke another language. I raised large and teary eyes to Yibo

  * 帮我 (Bāng wǒ. Help me).



Those were my last words before I fainted.

_X apartment parking lot_

Zhou Yixuan parked his car in the underground parking of his friend Wang Yibo's building. The latter had just woken him by telling him a story upright crazy and was having a panic attack. The poor guy had to be drunk.

  * 哥 (gē! Brother)



He turned and was surprised to see Sung Joo. Yibo never called their 弟弟 (Dìdì. Younger brother) when he drank.

  * Sung Joo! He called you too?
  * Yes, I think he called all of us. Seung Youn told me that he was on his way too...but what is he saying? An amnesic man that came out from his wall? You think he took something bad? Sung Joo asked as they climbed into the elevator



Yixuan did not reply. He was worried. Yibo really drank a lot these days. Was he depressed? If he had drunk to the point of hallucinating ... They got out Yibo's floor and walked to his apartment. They were both surprised to see him standing at the door waiting for them.

  * Bobo! shouted Sung Joo; you'll catch cold! This sweater does not cover you enough!
  * I do not want to stay with him inside. He's losing it.



Yixuan took his friend by the arm and opened the door. The three young men entered the apartment. Yixuang and Sung Joo stared at each other and looked at their friend.

  * Bobo, where is he? Is he in your room?



Yibo looked at Sung Joo as if he was crazy. He pointed to the couch.

  * He's there! What are you talking about?
  * Bobo...started Yixuan gently, let's sit and have some water.... When was the last time that you slept?
  * .. you...I'm not crazy! He's there... Hey! Say something!



The brown-haired man, who was breathing in a paper bag, raised his eyes and whispered in perfect Chinese.

  * Now Zhou Yixuan and Kim Sung Joo, your best friends...I still know stuff about you and people around you but nothing about me!! He yelled.



Yibo turned to his friends and met their concern eyes.

  * ... I swear I'm not lying....
  * And we believed you said Sung Joo. We believed that you're seeing some kind of man but we can't.



Yixuan sighed and took his friends to the kitchen where Yibo poured himself another glass of whiskey.

  * Maybe you should not...
  * Where is she? What's going on? Did he break in? Should I call the police?



The three friends looked at one of the youngest, Cho Seung Youn entered the kitchen like crazy. Someone pushed him from behind.

  * Shut up 막내 (maknae). Bobo, are you okay?



Ji Yong smiled at their other friend, Li Wenhan and shook his head.

  * I think something is wrong with Bobo said Yixuan.



Forty-five minutes later, the silence was interrupted by Sung Joo's violent cough when he swallowed his liqueur.

  * So, you're seeing a boy we can't see...Are you drunk? Asked Wenhan.
  * No, I'm not!
  * Maybe you're hallucinating…



Seung Youn sighed loudly, drawing the attention to him.

  * Bobo, I get you're seeing things but we forget to ask you about the most important thing.



The other four drew closer to hear their friends.

  * Is he hot?



15 minutes later, Seung Youn was massaging his head and was pouting like a child. He was also facing the wall as Wenhan said that he did not want to see him for the rest of the night.

  * It's impossible… Bobo, people don't walk through wall.
  * He has already tried to say Yibo by pointing at some place in the kitchen.
  * ..I... Please don't said that he's here with us said Wenhan, I feel like a ghost will pop up at any time now.
  * That's it!



Yixuan exclamation got everyone startled and even Seung Youn could not restrain a small yelp.

  * What? What do you mean?
  * You’re seeing someone we can't see, you're saying you're not drunk and that you're not hallucinating. There is only one plausible explanation said the young man. Your mom put some kind a weird amulet again in your house and now you can see ghost!



Yibo looked at his best friend. He had known Yixuan since they were 5 and went to the same elementary school together.

  * 狗屁 (Gǒupì. Bull*). What are you talking about? I thought you go to church?
  * I do, but I also believed that a person soul is a powerful thing.
  * Let’s first start by looking for that amulet said Wenhan, and then if we don’t find anything, you’ll take those sleeping pills that the doctor gave you last time. By tomorrow, everything should be fine.
  * If it’s not, Bobo, UNIQ will go into the shaman word…. Let’s see under your couch! Said Seung Youn, bolting out the kitchen before Wenhan could make a move in his direction.



Yibo decided to trust his friends. After all, it will not be the first time that his mom will put those things in his apartment. The best thing to do now is to ignore the boy who was following them around.

  * I’m not a ghost he said…how can I be a ghost? That would mean that I’m dead…I don’t feel dead…Wang Yibo? Are you listening to me?



He played deaf and started to turn his room upside down. He should have an honest talk with his mom. This should really stop. He was seriously thinking about going to church with Yixuan and Sung Joo, just to spite her.

  * I found it!



They all ran to Wenhan who was holding a yellow piece of paper with red marking on it.

  * It was behind the stove…you don’t cook so you don’t really go there. It was the perfect place.



Seung Youn retain a yawn.

  * Everything is fine now. You just have to destroy that and go to bed. I’m leaving now.
  * Bobo, I think you have everything under control here. Stop drinking so much and eat a little. If you can't sleep, there's no shame in taking the pills. You need to sleep. Call us tomorrow before the board meeting to let us know said Sung Joo with a smile.



Yibo bid good-bye to his friends and smiled a little. He was really lucky to have them. They will always rush to him and be there for him. He turned to his undesirable guest.

  * So…you’ll be leaving soon. After I burn that, you’ll go haunt someone else.
  * Wait…I’m not…wait…



Yibo took out his lighter and without waiting, burned the paper. He looked at the boy in front of him slowly disappearing.

  * 再见 (Zàijiàn. Goodbye) he whispered.




	3. I need you?

_S. POV_

I opened my eyes and sighed. I was back. Back to Beijing, back to Wang Yibo's apartment. I had no memories to where I went before that. I opened a door and found myself in a room. His room, but he was not there. Was he right? I was a ghost? I was dead? His friends could not see me, hear me. Maybe I was still dreaming...

I held back a scream. Pinching myself only gave me pain and I was still there. No. It was not a dream. I glanced at the alarm clock. 6 o'clock in the morning.

I was still wearing the same back sport clothes I was wearing last night. I sat on his bed and took a deep breath. I need to remember something, anything. Even my name would be a start... Instinctively, my hand went to my necklace and I squeezed it. My necklace! It was a simple gold chain with the letter S on it. Maybe my name began with an S!

Happy with that founding, I opened the door of the room and went to find Yibo. I went to the living room and stood there, amazed. A timid sun was rising on the horizon and was painting the sky with all shade of pink; a river was glistering beneath it. I walked towards the bay window where I had appeared last night, and remained there for a moment, admiring the spectacle that presented itself to me. Wang Yibo's apartment was splendid!

  * 这是什么? (Zhè shì shénme! What’s this!)? What are you still doing here? How can you be back?



I turned to face a half-naked Wang Yibo. I opened a large mouth that was suddenly really dry. He was only wearing a towel around his waist and was still wet from his shower. He had six no... eight pack and a lean body and…

  * Stop looking! You look like a 变态 (Biàntài. Pervert) he said covering himself.



I smiled. Why was he reacting like an innocent lamb? He was the one always having scandals with girls from all over the world.

  * I don’t know why I’m back…And, I found something, I think my name start with an S!
  * And I’m supposed to care why?
  * I’m stuck with you and you’re stuck with me. If I can get my name, I will found out what happen to me and I’ll go haunt someone else….



Without saying anything, Yibo went back to his room and slammed the door. I remain there, looking again at the river. I was not a ghost; I could not be a ghost…I didn’t want to be one… I joined my hands and close my eyes.

  * Please, pretty please. God, if you can hear me, don’t let me be a ghost….
  * So, you’re a Christian. That’s something new about you.



I opened my eyes and looked questioningly at Yibo.

  * You were praying…that’s mean you’re Christian…Come with me.



He was wearing a suit, a very fancy one and looked like a real heir.

  * To go where? I’m not a ghost and you’re not a shaman.
  * I know. I never saw ghost before, there were no traumatic event in the last couple days that can make me see them…. What? He said, I looked on the Internet last night and it said that either you’re born with the gift, either you develop it…. unless you count that scandal as a traumatic event.
  * So…you believed me? You’ll help me? With your resources, you can probably found out who I am in less than 2 hours.
  * I do not believe you; I do not want to help you. We’re going to Mount Lingshan. My mom’s shaman is there. I’ll leave you with her. She’ll take care of you.



I pouted but followed him any way…I needed all the help I can get.

  * I can’t remember where I went last night and why did I disappeared after you burn that paper. And your mom, is she a shaman? Why is she putting those in your house?



We went to the elevator together, him still ignoring me and me still asking a lot of questions. We made it to the basement and I let out an exclamation in front of his car.

  * It’s a Royce Rolls. You drive? You don’t have a driver? I always thought that rich guy…
  * Would you please stop? Can you just shut up for a moment?!
  * If you had answered me, I would not have that much questions and…
  * Why would I? I don’t want to look crazy talking to thin air and you were asking personal questions. We don’t need to know about each other. After I left you at Mount Lingshan, I’ll never see you again. So, shut up and let me drive!



_Mount Lingshan, Xu Hue Shan's shrine_

Zhi Wei Shin put down her broom and stretched a little. That was so not fair. Just because she was the youngest disciple in the temple doesn’t mean that she was the maid. All the other girls that came with her were already in their third months training and her…nothing. The High priestess was always telling her that she was not ready. Not ready? She was the only one with the ability to sense ghosts and make contact with them.

She turned to the Buddha and discreetly put an apple on the altar.

  * Please, please, please. Make the High priestess see my worth and start my training…you must be sick of me too, always here, cleaning and whining …
  * Is there someone here?



Wei Shin turned to the entrance and lost her words for a moment. 我的天哪!! (Wǒ de tiān nǎ!. oh My God). Why did Buddha send that perfect male specimen to her after she took her vows??

  * Are you a priest in that shrine?
  * Hum? …Oh, 是 (Shi. Yes) …I am…Why?
  * My name is Wang Yibo and I think my mom is….
  * You’re Wang Yibo?? _The_ Wang Yibo? Li Fang's son? 我的天哪!! (Wǒ de tiān nǎ!. oh My God) You’re like so famous in the shrine. Every priest wants to meet you…but…you never came before and…
  * Look here. I have a ghost issue and I need you to take care of it. Now.



A ghost problem? Wei Shin looked at the guy in front of her with big eyes. Did Buddha already answered her prayer and sent her a case to prove herself to the high priestess that she was ready? She opened her mouth to say yes but thought about it again. It was Wang Yibo, Li Fang son, almost Xu Hue Shan son too. Only the High priestess can deal with them. If anything goes wrong, she would be brand and exclude from the spiritual world!

  * Hum…let me go get you the High priestess. She…
  * I don’t want her to know about this. She will tell my mom and things will get complicated. You said that you’re a shaman too, right?
  * Yes but…
  * So, you take care of it.



Yibo entered the shrine without even listening to her. Wei Shin was going to say something when she felt it.

  * You…you’re not alone. You have someone with you.
  * I just told you said Yibo, sitting on a little cushion. I have a ghost problem.



Wei Shin sat in front of him, thinking. A ghost?

  * That’s not a ghost…that soul is not dead. It just attached to you, but it’s not a dead person ghost.
  * What?
  * 请稍候 (Qǐng shāo hòu. Please wait a moment).



Wei Shin went to another room and took an amulet. She knew how to do this. She just has to let the gods in and they will help her draw what she needs.

  * Please gods, please help me.



She went back to Yibo who was bickering with someone.

  * You seem to accept your reality pretty well. Most people freak out when that happens to them.
  * Well, I’m leaving him here. So, unattached him from me so I can leave. I have a board meeting in an hour.
  * 是 (Shi. Yes). I’m going to do a Kangshimu. In this, a god, called a momju, will possess the priest. Momju will perform fortune telling using their spiritual powers derived from their possession. But I’m a Sessǔmu, our status as shamans pass down through family bloodlines.



Yibo looked amazed as the young girl in front of him started to chant and then began to change. Suddenly, he had a man with a powerful voice in front of him.

  * That man is not a ghost; you don’t have to worry. You do not have the gift.
  * That’s not my worry. How can I get read of him?



The spirit had a sad smile.

  * You want to get read of him? 你确定吗? (Nǐ quèdìng ma? Are you sure)?
  * Yes, I’m more than sure!
  * Then in that case, you must help him find his memories. Once he remembers who he is, he will leave your side forever and never return. Are you still sure?
  * Yes! Said Yibo annoyed.



What the hell was wrong with that spirit? He wanted him gone, really gone and for good.

  * Then, that will be done. You should start with his name.
  * His name? He doesn’t remember his name! Sir…spirit…how…
  * Wang Yibo? It’s me, Zhi Wei Xin. Did it work?



Yibo retained a curse.

  * Yeah, it worked…your god gave me a solution. But, you should continue to work on that. I don’t want another spirit to come attach itself to me. And remember keeping my visit a secret.
  * 我明白. (Wǒ míngbái. I understand) …. Hum…could…how should I contact you if I have…
  * That my business card. My phone number is on it. Call when you have information.



And with that he left. Wei Xin looked at the gold business card she had in her hand. Today was a good day: she met a handsome man, got his phone number and even got possessed by…我的天哪!! (Wǒ de tiān nǎ!. oh My God) She got possessed! She got possessed!

  * Hey! Zhi Wei Shin!! You haven’t finished cleaning yet!!



Wei Xin quickly put the card in her pocket and went to pick up her broom.


	4. You're so cool!

_Yibo POV_

A bunch of quacks. That was they were. What? A soul that got attached to me? I needed to find his memories? So, he was telling the truth about not remembering anything?

I glanced at the boy who hadn’t spoken a word since we left the shrine. If I had learned a thing about him, is that he was always talking. His silence was not good.

I cleared my throat and said.

  * I can’t continue to call you hey or ghost…well, apparently, you’re not even one…so…what’s your name?



He still did not reply, his hand playing with his necklace.

  * Ah, you said that your name started with an S right…so… I’ll call you…Zhan.



He finally raised his eyes to look at me.

  * Zhan?



He pouted a little.

  * Zhan. Why? Do you hate it?
  * No but…just Zhan? One syllable? You have 2: Yi-Bo, but I only have one. Zhan... it does not even start with S!…you didn’t put any effort on it.



I started to laugh. That boy was seriously mental. He has just been told that his body was laying somewhere while he was attached to me and he was pouting like a two-year-old because of a fake name.

  * You got Zhan; therefore, you are strong, a fighter. That’s what Zhan means: Battle…I gave you that name because you’re taking that situation pretty well…better than me any ways and you’re the one who have your soul wandering around.



He gave me a sad smile.

  * Well, that spirit god did say that we only have to find my memories. You’re rich. You can use that money to find who I am. I’m sure that by the end of the day, I’ll be no longer by your side. But…that was seriously scary, right? How does that big voice came out that little girl like that?



I cast him a glance, laughing.

  * **_That_** was scary? Try having soul attached to you overnight.
  * That must have been really scary… Sorry
  * It’s okay. We just need to find your memories…but before that, I have to do something scarier than dealing with you. Wait in the car.



I park in front of the huge building that was house to WANG Incorporate. Zhan opened big eyes.

  * Wow…you said you have a board meeting today…. That’s your company?
  * That’s my dad…I guess I can say it’s mine too…Stay here.
  * I’m a soul attached to you, not a moron. I get that. Go on!



I got out the car and hesitate a moment before giving my keys to the valet. Zhan was in the car… What was I talking about? I rapidly went into the building and internally thank my dad for taking care of the journalists. I went straight to the board meeting room.

  * Son!
  * Mom!



My heart skipped a beat at seeing her coming my way. Shit! Did I get caught and that damn priest at the shrine told on me?

  * Why are you so surprised to see me? I’m a member on the board too, remember? Your mom does not spend her time shopping you know…



Maybe she should and forget about me a little in the process….

  * Ah…yeah, I almost forgot.
  * And…is that an earring? And your hair…and son, what are you wearing? It’s a nice suit… but why didn’t you wear a formal one? This one make you look like a dandy! You should not look like a player today.
  * But he is one!



I thought that my soul left my body for a moment. I glared at Zhan who was smiling at me.

  * Wow, your mom is so pretty! You look a lot like her!
  * My Yibo, are you okay? Don’t worry that much dear…the board will probably just have you have dinner with her. She’s still China Post heiress and we do a lot of business with them.
  * Yes mom, I’m okay. You can go ahead. I’ll go to the bathroom quickly.



I glared again at Zhan and muttered follow me to him. Once inside the bathroom, I made sure that there was no one in the stalls and turned to face the boy who was still smiling at me.

  * Witch part of “stay in the car” did you not understand?
  * I understood it…But I got bored and I don’t know how long you’ll be in here…It’s not like someone can see me and…I promise to not talk to you.



I really wanted to curse at him and sent him away. But there was nothing I could do at the moment.

  * Just…stay away from me. I don’t even want to see you. Is that clear?
  * Yes!



Really, yelling at him was a waste of time, it was like he did not even get that I was mad at him… I opened the bathroom door and my heart skipped a beat again.

  * Mom!…What…why are you still here?
  * I forgot to ask you something earlier…did you met someone…or did someone suddenly became…I don’t know… important for you?



I glanced at Zhan then turned to my mom.

  * No, nothing like that happen…. why?
  * No…just checking on you son. Let’s go to the meeting room.



I spent the next 45 minutes trying to look repentant for something I didn’t even do. I was not dating that damn girl! And of course, there were some comments about my hair, my suit, my earing, and UNIQ next venture into fashion. At the end, my dad saved me by saying.

  * I think he got everything and he will be more careful in the future…but son, we are still talking about China Post. How about you go on a dinner date with that sweet girl? You should call her and we will release a statement saying that the two of you are just friends….
  * Just friends for now said my mom, smiling widely.



I sighed. That idea of the blind date was surely my mom. My dad hated arranged marriage and wanted for me the same fate that he had with my mom: falling madly in love…but he also never could say no to my mom.

  * I get it, father. I’ll take my leave now.



I bow to the board and went out of there like I had the devil after me. I loosened my tie’s knot and sighed again once in my car. I couldn’t let my mom get away with it. I took out my phone and called Seung Youn.

  * Bobo! How did things go at WANG Corp? Did you lose all your inheritance?
  * Gather the PR team in the meeting room. I’ll be there in five.
  * Why?. Ah…your mom again…. Bobo, you should either go to those blind dates or announce that you’re gay. Those are the only ways that she will ever leave you alone.
  * Ya! Seung Youn! …. Just do what you’re told without complaining for once.



I hung up and tried my best not to look at Zhan. Announce that I'm gay? Well, I could play that off. I have a _**male**_ soul attached to me anyway! And he was also really good looking, his smile was breathtaking and that little moIe under his lips... What the Hell!! Wang Yibo!!! I yelled at my self and decided to not look at Zhan anymore. That soul was becoming more of a hiderance as time goes by. Still, against my will, I cast him a glance. I could tell that he wanted to say something. He was looking at his hands, then at me, then at the windows. He opened his mouth then closed it.

  * Tell me.
  * What? he said, looking everywhere except at me.
  * You can’t even seat properly, you’re dying of saying something. Just get it out!



He pouted and crossed his arms.

  * I don’t want to say anything…. You should just concentrate on your driving Lao Wang.
  * Are you upset?



He did not answer me and turned to the window. Did I just offend a ghost? What was that? Maybe everything was a dream. There was no way that I was seeing someone no one else could see, talking to thin air, giving name to a boy who was probably the fruit of my imagination, thinking of coming out gay with him to get my mom off my back…Maybe I was bleeding internally and no one knew about it. Maybe I should really consider going to the hospital. Maybe….

  * Okay, I do have something to say …. Contrary of what all those people believe, I think that you look really handsome with your hair and that suit…. Yibo, you’re really cool.




	5. Who you?

_Zhan POV_

I had a name. Even if I didn’t show it to Yibo, I was really grateful to him. He gave me a name…one with meaning. Zhan. I wondered if my real name has any meaning to it…

I opened a large mouth in front of UNIQ headquarters. Wow. Yibo was really rich! I suddenly felt like I should be bowing to him and call him 老板 (Lǎobǎn. Boss). The feeling did not get away when all the employees that where in the lobby swiftly stop doing whatever they were doing and bowed to him. I even saw some girls – if not all of them- blushing furiously when they made eye contact with him.

  * 老板 (Lǎobǎn). We got a…
  * Before that Wu Mìshū, I need you to take care of something. I’m probably going to have dinner with China Post heiress. Take care of that and release a statement before Wang Corp!
  * Yes, but…you kind a have a visitor in your office.



Yibo stopped abruptly and looked at his secretary.

  * A visitor? In my office? Who?
  * Li Fei…. She insisted…a lot.



Li Fei? I didn’t know that name. Was she an ex girl friend? Yibo got in an elevator followed by his secretary. I was so lost in thoughts that I almost missed it.

  * 老板 (Lǎobǎn)?



Wu Mìshū looked at him, puzzled. Yibo had just held the elevator for me. Damn it! He was going to get mad at me again for making him look like a fool in front of other people. I stood away from his burning gaze and cleared my throat.

  * Sorry I whispered… Don’t pay attention to me.



Yibo just rolled his eyes and turned to his secretary.

  * Any other news?
  * Ah! Yixuan 老板 (Lǎobǎn) said that the NGO for deaf children is pulling out from our agreement.
  * What? Why?
  * There was a big accident and the team leader who oversaw the project is in the hospital.



Yibo just sighed and passed a hand through his hair.

  * They were the ones who ask for our help…Let Yixuan deal with that and…bring some coffee in my office.



We got out the elevator and the secretary rushed to do what Yibo asked. He turned to me and said.

  * I’m not going to repeat that and this time, I want you to listen to me: DO NOT COME IN!
  * I got it …. You don’t have to be mad at me.



I turned back, vexed.

  * I’m not a fool …Please refrain from yelling at me.



Yibo sighed again and turned to get into his office. I was going to make a silence vow but my curiosity got the best of me.

  * By the way... who is Li Fei?
  * Just don’t ask! Don’t get curious about me and my life and people I know. I’m going to find out who you are by the end of the day and you’ll be gone. So, please stop asking question!
  * Ah…Ex-girlfriend …Even if you don’t want to tell…



My sentence got blocked in my throat. Yibo had just grabbed me by the wrist. He was really mad and his eyes were murderous.

  * Don’t. Stop talking right now. Or I’ll send you away. Attached to me or not. Is that clear?
  * ..yes... sorry...



He released his grip on my wrist and got into his office without looking back. I just stood there like an idiot; massaging my wrist...wait...He GRABBED me?? He can touch me??? Did that god messed up and Yibo did have the gift?

I shook my head to chase those thoughts. I should not doubt the gods. They sent me to Yibo because he can help me...so I should probably refrain to kick his door and scared the shit out of his girlfriend.

I turned around and went to the secretary office. There were four women working really hard and also the male secretary that came to greet us when we arrived at the company. Why did Yibo needed five people to answer his phone and take his messages? I was about to walk away when one of them whispered.

  * That Li Fei is back again.
  * Really? Woah...that girl really has no shame...Is she’s really after our boss? After dating his best friend?
  * Well, even Yixuan 老板 (Lǎobǎn) was too good for her. She used to make him look like a fool...And now that he finally dumped her, she thinks that she can seduce our Lao Wang?



Our Lao Wang?? Our???? That woman was seriously insane. I was pretty sure that Yibo had no idea who she was. Secretary No 2 shook her head.

  * It’s a lost game already. Our dear president is dating China Post heiress. The PR team is waiting for him. They going to talk about a strategy to control the press.



I turned away. Office gossip was always important and carried a lot of information. Some wrong and some correct. So... Li Fei was not an ex but maybe a future? So that’s why he was so mad about the speculations about him and the China Post girl? But… she used to date Yixuan, his best friend… and... I closed my eyes, remembering the sweet smile of the guy who came to the apartment last night… Yibo would never do that. He was maybe a cold city guy and treated me like I was dirt under his shoes, but he was not a bad person, he would never date his friend ex-girlfriend... Right?

I continued to walk around the company and found myself in front of another office. Kim Sung Joo said the name plate.

I went in and thought that jumped into a museum. What the fuck? Where was I? A really handsome man that I recognized as Sung Joo was sipping some drinks with Yixuan.

  * Why do you think Yibo didn’t tell me that she visits him often? I had to found out that she was here today through a secretary??
  * Yixuan, do you sincerely believed that Bobo will do something like that? He’s not a saint but he’s our friend. We should trust him.
  * I do trust him...but how could he resist her? She’s the most beautiful...
  * Let me stop you right there said Sung Joo raising a hand. You’re the only one who thinks that. She’s pretty; I’ll let you have that but the most beautiful...and capable of seducing Bobo? …well… let’s agree to disagree on that.



I started to laugh. I really like that guy. He was handsome, nice, and straight forward and did I mention handsome… Life was really unfair! Why did my soul got attached to Yibo instead of him?

  * Sung Joo! Said Yixuan. She is the most beautiful and sweet person on the planet and...
  * And that’s why you broke up with her he completed, standing up. Let’s go see Bobo.



I followed them back to Yibo's office. We arrived when a beautiful lady was leaving...Ah! Li Fei...Sung Joo was right, she was beautiful but...maybe Yixuan was still a little in love with his ex-girlfriend....

  * Oh, you came? Yibo said smiling to his friends. I was going to get you guys. I have the PR team ready for the "FATE" project and...



He finally saw me and glared at me. What did I do now? I was just standing there, not even talking to him!

  * Bobo...that was Fei, right? What...what is going on?
  * ..We’ll talk about that later... Yixuan, he said turning to his friend, I need your help. Can I have that P. I’s number that you used last time? I need to find someone.



Find someone? As in me? Finally!

  * Someone? Of course, I’ll send it to you... Who …? Don’t need to tell me. Let’s go to the meeting room or Wenhan will have our heads if we make him late for chis shows again.



_Yibo POV_

There was just no end to this day. I was already feeling exhausted and now that P.I guy was giving me a headache. I gently massage my temples and tried to ignore Zhan pleading eyes.

  * It will be very difficult. You don’t know his real name; where he’s from...do you know what he looks like?
  * Beside an annoying pain in my ass? Yes.
  * I was not bad at drawing...Describe him to me and we can come up with a sketch. It will be better than nothing.



Describing him? I looked at Zhan who came to seat in front of me, smiling happily. For the first time, I really took my time to look at him. He was...handsome. A pretty soul.... I quickly advert my eyes.

  * He’s...tall, have short black hair, eyes too big for his face and his skin's a little dark... I don’t know... he looks Asian.



Zhan snorted and moved away, pouting like a child. I really have no idea why I said that to the P.I. To describe him better, I could have said that even if he was tall - a little taller than me- he still triggered my protective instinct, had nice black hair that look like he loved to be passed his hand in it, it look like he needed a cut but all that hair falling in his face make him even more beautiful, had large and expressive eyes that can always tell you how he was feeling and his skin was golden, like a fresh baked bread and that mole under his lips....

  * ..I have that said the P.I, showing me something that kind a look like Zhan.
  * No way that’s me! I can still see my face in the mirror and what that P.I. drew does not look like me. Thank you for your crappy description Wang Yibo!



He went out and I was pretty sure that he would have slammed the door if he could have. I took a deep breath to calm down. Like I didn’t have enough in my plate already and now I have to tiptoes around a freaking soul that decided to attach itself to me!! The best way to get rid of him will be to find information about him.

  * Let’s make some change to that sketch. I said to the P.I.



An hour later, I was juggling between contracts in Korean, in English and in Italian when he came back.

  * Yibo...



Yibo?? I guess he was not mad anymore. The way he addressed me changed with his mood swings. I was Yibo when he was happy, Lao Wang when he wanted to make a point or was sorry and Wang Yibo when he was mad.

  * I don’t have time for you I said not even looking at him. Go away.
  * ..I’m bored and I think I...
  * And I don’t care. You have eyes; you can see that I’m busy. Xi Mìshū, fax me the complete project for Minus 8, send a copy to Wenhan too I said trough the interphone.



I went back to my papers. Launching UNIQ into fashion was a huge deal for me, this project was my baby and I was not about to let some random ghost ruin that for me.

But the little I knew about Zhan was that he was more stubborn than I was.

  * I’m hungry he said. Don’t you think it’s weird? I’m a soul. How I am supposed to be hungry? And I’m cold too, like really cold and even if I stand next to the furnace, I’m still cold! Yibo, we should...
  * **WE** should not do anything. **YOU** should get out of my sight because **I** should be getting some work done. Is that clear??



He sighed and turned slowly to the door, mumbling loud enough for me to hear him.

  * This is a punishment, I’m sure of it. I’m probably dead and this is hell. If not, why did my soul chose to get attach to him instead of hot Sung Joo or nice Yixuan? No, I got the grumpy lion who loves to spit fire and venom every time he opens his mouth!



I put down the document I had in hand. Another migraine was coming.

  * I can hear you, you know.



He turned to me with a mocking smile.

  * Really? How? I thought you were too busy to pay attention to....



He suddenly stopped talking and put a hand on his stomach.

  * What now? You’re starving?
  * No… something is… Yibo…



He raised big panicking eyes to me and I knew he wasn’t lying.

  * What? Are you okay?
  * ..I...



He put his hands on his throat and started to struggle, like he wanted to get rid of something chocking him.

  * Can… Can’t…breathe…can’t breathe…
  * Zhan…



Before I could take a step in his direction, I saw him becoming almost transparent and then he dropped on the floor, convulsing.

  * Zhan!!



I rushed to his side and suddenly became dizzy. Fuck! What was happening? My vision became blurry and I had to rely on my desk to not fall.

  * Yibo… what… are you okay? What… ah…



I saw him disappearing, wriggling with pain. My heart started to beat faster and I had to make a violent effort not to puke.

  * What…What…



I lost grip on the desk and started falling. My head met the tick carpet on the floor and then everything became black.


	6. Just stay with me

_Mount Lingshan, Xu Hue Shan’s shrine_

  * Hey!! Zhi Wei Shin! You’re sweeping my feet!



Wei Shin raised empty eyes to her friend. Sweeping her feet?

  * ..sorry...where can I find a phone?
  * Phone? What? You want to call your boyfriend?



The girl left, laughing at her own joke. Wei Shin shook her head. Stupid. She needed to call Wang Yibo. Something was wrong with him and with the soul who was with him. Ever since she got possessed, it was like she was linked to them.

She looked at the Buddha and suddenly became really sad.

  * Why I’m crying? Is something really wrong with Prince Charming? Oh...Please no....if something is really wrong… My God! Xu Hue Shan will have my head!!! I’m screwed.



She dropped her broom and started pulling her hair. She should have gone to the High priestess as soon as Wang Yibo came in, she should have told her after he left. How was she supposed to take care of a soul attached to a person?? She only read about it and each soul is different from another...

  * What should I do now?



She turned to the Buddha and sighed.

  * This is your entire fault! Why did you listen to my stupid prayer and let me get possessed? You should have known better!!



A sudden pain in her lower back made her kneeled in front of the deity. Shout! She should have not yelled at Buddha.

  * I’m sorry, but can you please tell me what to do?



She closed her eyes and after a moment, she opened them again. The solution was so clear. She gave Buddha a small thank you smile and went out the shrine with a decisive step. She just needed to find a phone now.

_Beijing United Family Hospital, VIP yard,_

Seung Yoon retained a sighed and cursed his life as one of the youngest. Who said that the youngest was the one who had to babysit the stupid 哥哥 (Gēgē. brother) who does not know his limit and worked until he passed out? Life was so not fair! He had a date tonight, a hot one at that and a business meeting for the restaurant chains...that of course Wenhan 哥哥 (Gēgē) proposed to take over for him when he made the mistake of mentioning the wine tasting event.

He had really panicked and even cried when Sung Joo started shouting at everyone in the building to call an ambulance after finding Yibo on the floor. He even saw all of the good times he had with his Bobo and was turning into a crying mess in Yixuan's arms, imagining his life without UNIQ’s baby when the doctor came to tell them that he was alright and was just exhausted.

He felt a sudden burst of rage and wanted to punch his friend. Was Minus 8 so important that Yibo was willing to put his life at risk? He was not sleeping, not eating properly, smoke and drank like there was no tomorrow, hallucinating about a ghost and now he was even fainting??

A movement in the bed caught his attention and he stood up from the sofa.

  * Bobo? Are you up? Are you feeling okay? You’ve been sleeping for almost 6 hours.



Irritated by the lack of answer, he slapped his friend's forehead.

  * Wang Yibo, are you awake?
  * Hey, do you want to die? came the answer. Are dare you hit me?



Seung Yoon released a relieved sigh. His Bobo was fine... Or he was thinking that until Yibo suddenly got up and called.

  * Zhan! What happened to Zhan?? Did he come back??



Zhan?? What....

  * Bobo? What are you talking about? Did you hurt your head? Zhan? Why would you look for a station? What Zhan?
  * No, I’m talking about... a dream... it was a dream.... I’m fine Seung Yon.... Can you go get me something to eat? …Sushi. I want sushi.
  * Sushi?? You want me to go out to get you sushi?? At 3 o’clock in the morning??



Seung Yoon was about to tell him where he can put his sushi when he stopped. At least he had his appetite back.

  * I got it. I’ll be back soon...try to sleep a little more.



_Yibo POV_

As soon as Seung Yoon was out the door, I got up, tearing the IV drip from my arm. Zhan. He disappeared and was in pain... A vibrating sound caught my attention and I went to the closet where I found my jacket. My phone was ringing.

  * 你好? (Nǐ hǎo. Hello)
  * Wang Yibo? Is that you?



I looked at the phone, annoyed. I did not know that number.

  * Who is this?
  * It’s me, Zhi Wei Shin. Your shaman. Sorry to call this late but I’ve been trying to get hold of you since hours ago! I had to sneak out multiple time of the temple to come down to the village to call you! If I get caught, I will be in...
  * Shi Wei Shin! Can you please get to the point? Why are you calling?



I was surrounded by talkative people who do not know when to shut up! My mom, Zhan and now that shaman girl!

  * Ah, yes! The soul who is with you is fading...you can’t let that happen...That soul is attached to your soul...if you let it fade away, part of your soul will fade away too.... Did something happen?
  * Yes, he disappeared and I black out!
  * ...did you say something to him? Did you get him mad? You should really reconsider the way you talk to people. I know you’re used at giving orders but we...
  * How do I get him back? I don’t want to keep fainting!
  * ...Get him back? It’s easy.... hum.... easy...but I don’t know...Shout!! Someone’s coming. I must go. Bye!



And she hung up. I looked at my phone, incredulous for a moment and had to fight the urge to pull my hair out. So, if I don’t find his memories and let him fade away on his own, **MY** soul will pay the price? What kind of bullshit was that?

I went back to my bed, checking my e-mails. I should get some work done and think about Zhan after. He’ll come back on his own, like last time.

After a couple of minutes, I dropped my phone on my lap, sighing. Did something really happen to him? Why was he fading? Why was he in pain? Maybe he spent too much time out of his body? Or did the shaman girl was right and it was because of me?

I stood up, restless. Should I be that concern about him? He was a ghost, a talkative one with that, always bothering me... Okay, maybe I did hurt his feelings sometimes.... but he did interrupt my perfectly fine life and made me look for a shaman to get rid of him!

I took my phone again and called the P.I.

  * It’s Wang Yibo. Do you have anything new?
  * The only thing I can assure your Mr. Wang is that he’s not in China. I gave his drawing to a friend and we compare it to all the people who enter the country by plane or boat from five years until now and he’s not one of them. I’m thinking of expanding my research to Canada or the States...You said his name started with an S, right?
  * Get that done as fast as possible please. It’s becoming urgent!



I sighed again. Not in China? So, how the hell did he got attached to me? How did that even happen?? Why did he choose me??

  * Yibo....



I tuned as fast as lighting to find a really weak Zhan on the sofa. He was holding his head and had trouble sitting.

  * Zhan!



Without even knowing it, I was rushing to his side.

  * Are you okay? Are you hurt?



He gave me a tired smile.

  * I don’t think so...I don’t remember anything...except pain... a lot of pain....



Tears started to run down his face and again, like I had no control over my body, I hug him, thigh. For some reason, his tears made me sad. I could feel my heart compressing and I wonder if it has anything to do with him fading away.

  * 别担心 (Bié dānxīn Don’t worry). I’ll take care of everything now. I’ll found out who you are and you’ll be fine....



His hands finally moved to my back and he started crying, hugging me like his life depends on it.

  * 谢谢 (Xièxiè. Thank you) Yibo... I’m so scared ... And you’re the only person who can see me and... I don’t know what to do...



I returned the bone crashing hug and whispered.

  * It’s okay... 就留在我身边吧 (Jiù liú zài wǒ shēnbiān ba. Just stay with me).



_Beijing United Family Hospital, VIP yard._

Seung Yoon opened the door carefully, not wanting to disturb his friend if he was sleeping. He peeked inside just to find Yibo on the couch, checking his e-mails.

  * Bobo! Can’t you take a break from work? I have your food, come eat.



He went to the bed and was about to sit down when Yibo suddenly smack him on the head.

  * Don’t sit on my bed Seung Yoon Thanks for the food... but can you go found out when exactly I can get out of here?
  * Yixuan 哥哥 (Gēgē) said to keep you here for at least a week... I’m kidding he quickly added in front of Yibo's deadly stare. You can get out tomorrow...but are you sure you’re okay? You’re not going to...
  * Seung Yoon. Don’t worry. I’m fine and I promise to take time to rest.



Seung Yoon sighed. He was not buying that but he also knew that no force could stop Yibo of getting out that hospital.

  * We didn’t call your parents but if you scared us like that again, I’ll personally call your mom!



With that threat, Seung Yoon tried to sit on the bed again only to have Yibo take him by the shirt and push him on the sofa.

  * DO NOT SIT ON MY BED!
  * Why not? It’s not like I’m dirty or anything... Are you turning germ phobic now??
  * 出去 (Chūqù. Get out) Yibo just said, opening his sushi bag.



Seung Yoon shook his head and went to the door. Before leaving, he tuned to yell at Yibo but stopped. Something was definitely wrong. Yibo was looking at the bed with a sweet smile on his lips, like he could see something that no one else could.... Seung Yoon sighed. Great. He was definitely becoming a germ phobic.


	7. Trust

_Zhan POV_

There was that sound again. I know that we were in a hospital, but we were in the VIP yard, in a private room. How could I keep hearing people crying? And that mumbling sound, like they were talking ?

I woke up feeling a little better. At least my head was not spinning anymore and I stopped crying. Speaking of crying, where was Yibo? I remember him putting me in his bed and then I passed out.

I tried to get out the bed and something felt odd. I could see my feet, my naked feet.... Did Yibo take out my sneakers? How? And... why was I wearing a hospital gown?? The ones that open behind?? WTF???

I quickly covered myself again when the door open.

  * What are you doing? Asked Yibo. If you awake, you should give me my bed back.
  * ...Wait.... I... I’m not awake yet.
  * You’re talking.



Damn Yibo and his sarcastic answers. I gave him a deadly glare before slowly revealing my new outfit. He merely raised an eyebrow and I felt like punching him in the face to erase that stupid smile.

  * You have a nice fashion sense…but just because I’m in the hospital doesn’t mean that you have to wear that ... hell, **I’M** not wearing that...and… is that the ones that open on the back??



He started to laugh and my murder intent suddenly disappeared. I know that I have no memories at all, but I was sure that a laughing and happy Yibo was the most beautiful thing that I ever saw.

  * I don’t know how that happen… and did someone died next door? They keep on crying.



Yibo threw me a perplexed look.

  * There’s no one next door.... Yixuan actually rent the VIP yard for the night. Unless is the president, no one can get in this yard... Are you hearing things now?



I blinked rapidly. No one? But I could still hear the mumbling and the crying, like the noise was coming behind a tick wall.

  * Zhan?



I smiled a little to a concern Yibo.

  * No ... I’m okay.... But....how I’m supposed to go around like that?
  * Why not? Said Yibo, laying on the sofa, his attention already on his I-pad. It’s not like people can see you.



I bite my tongue to hold the “but you can... and I don’t want you to see me like that” .... I choose the say under my breath.

  * I know right... Foolish me.
  * Try to get some sleep. We’re leaving tomorrow morning.



I get back under the covers and laid down facing Yibo. What was that weird feeling? I had it in the pit of my stomach since he hugged me earlier. What with the sudden need to look good in his eyes? What with the sudden shyness? Is my soul becoming weaker? Oh... Yibo have a long neck... he should stop frowning like that, that would leave a mark on his forehead.... maybe his eyes are hurting with this poor lighting.... he should really get some sleep. Since I met him, he was always working, or getting scold, or looking hot....no pissed off... okay, looking pissed off but still looking hot while doing so and...

  * Stop thinking and go to sleep.



I blinked rapidly. WTF?? What was I thinking?? He's a guy and I'm a guy! And Yibo is hot?? Hell no!! Seung Yoon is hot and drop dead gorgeous but Yibo… he was ... adorable sometimes and downright scary at times and that powerful aura that he carries, like he had all the swag in this world and...

  * I can still feel your stare. I know I’m hot but please turn around and close your eyes!



I snorted at his conceited side and turned around with a grunt. Hot my ass. That guy was my personal hell and that feeling was just self-pity!

_Tomorrow morning..._

  * If you’re not up and ready in the next 10 minutes, I’ll leave without you.



The first greeting I got in the morning was a threat. I purposely turned my back to the annoyed voice.

  * I’m not joking and... I can see your leopard boxer.



That got me up. I sat on the bed like a spring and threw the pillow at Yibo’s laughing face. Shit! I forgot that I was wearing that stupid grown.

  * I call that shaman girl this morning and she said that you can wear stuff I gave you after I burned them.... You should find a suit in the bathroom.



I smiled like a retarded person to him. He acted like he didn’t care last night but he did that for me? He looked at his watch and my grateful state was crashed.

  * You only have six minutes left...and wipe your drool.... You look like a mess.



The only thing in my vicinity was the bedside lamp and I could not throw that at him and kill him. I took a deep breath to calm down. I politely thanked him and took a quick shower. In less than 10 minutes, I was ready. I got out the bathroom, still worried that he would have left without me. I sighed when I saw him. He was looking so hot in that suit, looking so professional and drinking some coffee. 

  * I guess this the best we can do... at least you look decent he said while looking at me from head to toes. We need to leave. Now.



I followed him outside, calling him names in my head. Did I ever say that he was nice and adorable? And... His mom was right. He was a businessman, right? How can he wear a cross hearing to a professional meeting? Where things like that now? Based on what I knew (even without my memories, it was basic facts), businessmen were supposed to be a certain way…not like Wang Yibo and… 

  * I have my own style and I’m not changing for anyone.



I looked at him, startled. How could he know what I was thinking? Did he develop the “gift” during the night and could read people’s minds? Maybe that’s why I was attached to him and … 

  * You kept looking at my hearing. It was easy to know what you’re thinking about.



He did it again! Was I so easy to read? We got in a really luxurious car with a driver and Yibo turned to me. 

  * Now, tell me. Do you remember anything? Where did you go after you disappeared? 
  * I…I…I still don’t remember anything... but I know some stuff... like... you and…
  * What’s with the leopard boxer?
  * What?



I threw him a murderous look and he smiled. My heart suddenly skipped a beat. 

  * I’m joking …You came back wearing a hospital grown. Maybe we should start looking at hospitals... You’re not in China for sure, that only leave us with the rest of the world. No big deal.



I lowered my head. Shit. I have not thought about that. I never thought about the burden I was to Yibo. Because he has money, I assumed that everything was easy for him.

  * 对不起 (Duìbùqǐ. Sorry) ... I’m not a big help and I keep annoying you...



A hand suddenly messed with my hair

  * You’re finally talking like a human.



I pushed his hand away, my heart beating fast. Something was definitely wrong with me...and that weird feeling was there again... but it was mix with something else that made my heart ache.

  * I’m not a child. Stop messing with my hair!
  * Keep thinking about how much you’re thankful to me. I have a meeting in that building. It should take about an hour. When I come back, you should tell me how awesome I am.



The fuck?? The driver opened the door for him and he got down. I was nearly pulling my hair out when the door opened again. I raised questioning eyes to Yibo. 

  * I always forget to tell you. You own me 12 270 118.16 yuan.
  * 什么?? (Shénme? What?) 多少? (Duōshǎo?? How much?) 我? (Wo? Me?) 为什么? (Wèishéme? Why?)
  * Well, you’re wearing designer clothes and shoes... that **_I_** bought and had to _**burn**_. You should not have complained about the hospital gown.



He left again and I shook my head. That crazy bastard. I knew that he was incapable of any act of kindness. And to think that this morning I was so grateful to him!!! And how much is 12 270 118.16 yuan? 11 254.52 USD? Why the fuck did he bought me designer clothes?? And what designer was it? And why did I know the yuan conversion rate to US dollar?

I sighed and leaned against the leather chair. The windows were tinted so I could look outside and not be bothered by the sun. I try to take a sip at Yibo’s coffee, failing miserably to grab the mug. I gave up and got out the car to stretch and allowing myself to relax a little. I turned my eyes to the driver who was smoking. He was on his phone with someone and was talking about how Yibo was a man whore, always with a different woman every time he saw him and maybe that’s why he had some many scandals. That man needed to be fired! No one should talk about Yibo like that!! He was a hardworking person and... Why should I get mad for him? And it’s not like the driver was wrong. He was having a scandal with both Samsung group and China Post heiresses! And, he did meet a lot of women... Well, I did not see any woman since I was attached to him and I was the closest one to him now. I was… Who was I to him?

  * If we made him sign those papers, he will lose his company in less than 6 months. It’s the perfect plan. You should not screw that up.



I turned to see two men getting out of a black car that was parked next to ours. They were both talking French. My driver suddenly made a 90-degree bow to them. They coldly ignore him and continued in French.

  * Minus 8 will be global. Everything this Chinese's bastard touches transformed into gold. If you do it just like it is plan, you can get him to sign those papers and he will not even know what hit him in 6 months! You can do it Amin!



They were talking about Yibo. They were going to take down Yibo’s business! I bit my nail, contemplating what to do. Should I go and warned him? But then, how would I explain to him that I was outside the car and not thinking about his greatness? On the other hand, if he loses his business, he will not be able to help me and take care of me…and he worked so hard for that.... Those bastards were **_NOT_** getting away with it... Why was I getting so work up about it? Ah, it’s fuck up! 

I pulled my hair one last time and rushed after that Amin guy and his partner. I ignored the voice in my head telling me that the stupid lion will be spitting fire at me for disobeying him again and got into the elevator in time. 

  * Is everything okay?



I tried to control my breathing and looked up, startled. Were they talking to me? Could they see me? Ah, there was a girl in the lift. A really beautiful, looking like a living doll girl.

  * Yes, everything is fine…Could you press again on the 43th floor? Thank you she said in English.
  * We’re going on the same floor then said that Amin guy. I have an important meeting that could change my life around…and I think that I’ll get the deal since a fairy came to the elevator…you know that the fairy is you right? 



Even if I don’t remember trying to picked up women in my life, I knew that his line was lame, way too lame. I faked puking for a moment and threw a pitiful look at the poor girl. I guess that was the downside on being beautiful.

  * Oh, don’t say that. A fairy? Me? You’re too kind. And I’m sure that you will get your deal. She said with a little smile



And polite with that. I would have thrown my fist at his face already if I was in her shoes.

  * Can I have your phone number? We can talk about it around a drink tonight.



The elevator door open and got the poor girl out of that sticky situation. I quickly got out too with all of them. That French guy: A thief and a pervert! His smile was filthy as he looked at the girl walking in front of him and I had to restrain myself not to kick him in his privates and made sure that he stayed out function. Not that I could anyways.

I looked around, trying to locate Yibo. He was nowhere to be found. I went to the reception in time to see Amin getting lost behind a huge mahogany door. 

  * Young miss, how may I help you?



I turned to the receptionist and saw her bow to the elevator girl.

  * Is Wang Yibo already inside? She asked in Chinese



That immediately got my attention. Yibo? Why was she asking about Yibo?

  * Yes, ma’am. He already went in the conference room. Would you like to wait for him in our VIP room? We will let you know the minute that his meeting his over.



I looked at the girl going away behind another door before turning to the conference room were Yibo was. I could always ask him about the doll girl later...like he would answer me! I quickly went to the door and picked inside. And of course, lady luck was not on my side because Yibo happen to look in my direction at the same moment. Surprise was quickly replaced with anger on his face. Shit! I back down and was thinking about going back to the car when a few seconds later, a really pissed off Yibo came in my direction. 

He motioned me to follow him in the bathroom (Again? Why do I feel like a mistress only seeing his lover in the bathroom to avoid others!)

  * What the fuck are you doing? What are you doing here?



I don’t know why, but I suddenly forgot why I came to him. Did he really have to cursed at me every single time he’s mad? Was I his punching bag or something? I raised my chin, defying him.

  * Why can’t I? I could be your lawyer and...
  * My lawyer? My lawyer is inside with me and this is a really…
  * They are trying to steal your company. If you sign those papers, you’ll lose your company in 6 months.



Yibo stopped talking a look at me, face hard. 

  * What are you talking about?
  * That French guy that just went in, his company got a plan to take control of Minus 8 after you put it on track…It will take about six months for the brand to get all the recognition and because they know that you’re a fantastic business man, they’re sure that the brand will be really successful…They are playing with the fact that you’re behind schedule for the brand release and need their fabric fast to have you sign without really reading the fine prints…You should read over the papers again before signing them.



He suddenly grabbed my arms, squeezing hard, hurting me. 

  * How the hell do you know so much?
  * I…I…I hea…French…elevator…I…
  * Yibo…we can’t wait more…what are you doing?



We turned to face an old man who was looking at us with big eyes. Yibo released me and played the one cleaning his suit. I retain a chuckle: his lawyer was looking at him like a mental patient.

  * Lawyer Min …we should ask for some time to read over the contract.
  * What are you talking about Yibo? If you don’t sign now, they will go away with their business and we will be forced to deal with the Kim family and we are doing all that because you suddenly decided that you don’t want to do business with them.



Yibo turned his eyes on me and looked at me straight in the eyes.

  * Yibo, 相信我 (Xiāngxìn wǒ. Trust me) …don’t sign. I repeat.



The lawyer frowned and shook his head. 

  * Are you sure you’re okay? I heard that you went to the hospital last night... If it’s bothering you so much, I can do a quick reading if that can help and…
  * Let me go in with you. I will be able to pinpoint exactly where you should look.



Yibo turned to me, surprised. He then took a deep breath and forced a smile to his lawyer.

  * Lawyer Min, let’s ask to have a quick look at the contract again... I will be with you shortly.



The lawyer bowed to him and left, not before shaking his head. He must still think that Yibo went mad and needed to go back to the hospital ASAP.

  * Why should I let you go inside with me?
  * I’ll be able to tell you what they are saying and with that, I can tell you what part on the contract is a trap!
  * You speak French?
  * I know, right? I was surprised too! But I understood everything they were saying! Let me go in with you. You have been helping me since we met and this is my chance to repay you....and you should waive those 11 254 USD for the good deed I’m about to do.



Yibo suddenly flicked my forehead.

  * Don’t even think about it! You’re paying me when you go back to your body! I will know everything about you by then and I have the means to track you down!



I pulled my tongue at him and Yibo become serious again.

  * Zhan, are you sure you can do this?



I nodded to Yibo and he sighed. 

  * 好 (Hǎo.Fine) Come in with me.




	8. Her...

_Yibo POV_

Amin’s smile turned to a frown and he tried to talk his way out of showing us the contract. He started to sweat when Min Lawyer firmly asked for a minute to read the document again. I saw Zhan smiled when the two French guys started whispering to each other.

He leaned toward me and murmured to read the fine print on page 5 to me. I took the document from my lawyer and frowned.

  * Amin, why is there some parts in Arabic in the document that we agreed will be in English only?
  * In Arabic? Oh my, I did not notice. Let me see and I can translate that for you…. It’s really nothing Mr. Wang. It’s just a prayer in Arabic for good business and…
  * That’s a lie. I can read Arabic and it’s saying that in case you decided to terminate your contract with their group, even if they change the fabric quality, you will have to hand over 75% of Minus 8 to them and 1% of UNIQ. The Arabic’s prayer is on every other page to fool you if ever you decided to translate it. Zhan quickly told me.



I stopped a moment to think that he was amazing. English, Chinese, French and now Arabic?? Who the hell was this boy? I turned to Amin, face close.

  * Amin, please stop making a fool of yourself. We all know that’s not what it said on the contract. I know very well what you’re trying to do and let me tell you that you tried to fuck the wrong lion.



Amin opened a big mouth then closed it. His mind was blank, nothing. I guess he was shock. I rose from my chair, a dark aura surrounding me. I saw Zhan quickly making the cross sign, like he was afraid for the French guys’ lives... and that pissed me off more. How could he care about someone else in this situation???

  * Well, we obviously won’t be doing business with your group Mr. Amin… and, you can expect a call from the Chamber of Commerce and also a civil case against you for fraud. Let’s go.



I grabbed his hand and got out the rom, followed by my lawyer. What the fuck!

  * Yibo, I know that you spend a lot of time on this project and poured a lot of effort on it. All that just happen is unfortunate but we have a backup plan...why are you holding thin air?



I looked at my entwined hand and saw that Zhan was trying to release his hand from my grip.

  * They can’t see me he said. You look like a mad person like that. Let me go!
  * Min Lawyer, call the private detective and tell him that he can spoke French and Arabic too. Tell him that he needs to hurry... and I need an IOU for an indefinite amount of money. Fix it.



Zhan opened big eyes and raised them to me while my lawyer was already on the phone trying to solve the situation.

  * IOU? You... Hey! Wang Yibo!! You’re serious about that? Where will I find that kind of money?!
  * Maybe you’re a multibillionaire and that’s gum money for you I whispered back.



Gum money? Multi billionaire? I smiled when he stopped to think about it for a moment.

  * No... I said with laughter in my voice. That’s impossible. You don’t look like a billionaire.
  * What? he pouted. How do you know? I could be a billionaire. I like the idea
  * What’s the designer you’re wearing? ... See you don’t even know that. You’re not a billionaire
  * Well maybe I’m a stingy billionaire! That can happen.



The driver opened the car’s door for us and I let him get in before me, ignoring the strange look the driver was giving me.

  * Take me back to UNIQ…and Zhan…谢谢 (Xièxiè. Thank you).



_Zhan POV_

I knew that I was smiling like a mental patient but I didn’t care. My heart was beating furiously and the strange feeling was back... so strong that I thought that my heart was going to explode. Before I could collect myself to answer him, a voice was heard.

  * Wang Yibo!



We both turn to the voice and my curiosity got pricked.... and my heart too for a strange reason: it was the beautiful doll girl. Yibo got out the car and I followed him, not wanting to leave him alone with her. She was smiling so sweetly that I almost missed Yibo cursing under his breath. Was that lady a foe?

  * Ma Waner, what are you doing here? He asked



Ma Waner. I knew that name but I could not pinpoint from where.

  * I found out that you were meeting with La Collection corp. here and I came to make you a new offer. I really don’t understand why you’re pulling out from our deal... Was it something I did?



She raised glistering eyes to Yibo and suddenly, she was not that pretty anymore... well for me. I instinctively grabbed Yibo’s arm and tried to pull him away.

  * It was not you Lao Waner.... My office will be contacting yours again.... I’m sorry that you had to come all this way for that and...
  * It was no problem at all Lao Wang... Maybe you can offer me a cup of coffee?



Yibo briefly looked at me as I was motioning no with my head. I didn’t want to have coffee with her... she was scaring me.

  * We could tell our parents that we had that dinner they want us to have she said, chuckling a little.



And then it hit me. Ma Waner; China Post heiress, the one that had a scandal with Yibo, the one that his mother wanted him to date.

  * I want to go home. I told Yibo, still pulling on his arm.
  * Lao Waner, I have to take care of something urgent...what about we actually have that diner tonight? I’ll pick you up at 8.



He lightly bowed to her and we got into the car. He immediately turned to me.

  * Why do you want to go home? Are you okay? Are you in pain again?



I blinked several times, trying to ignore the happiness that filled my heart when I heard his concern.

  * .. just a little bit tired.... and... Ma Waner?
  * Ah, that’s my mom premium choice for me... she actually wants me to marry that girl he said, leaning on the seat and closing his eyes.... Do you want me to drop you at the house? I have to go to UNIQ and take care of some stuff.
  * No!!.... We ...I’m attach to you; we have to be together I quickly added when he opened surprised eyes.



But when we arrived at his office, a major surprise was waiting for us. His friends were waiting for him in the lobby.

  * You’re banned from the building for a week said Yixuan, looking serious.
  * What? But...
  * I have no intention to cry at your funeral continued Sung Joo, so either you accept that week off or **WE** take a week off. Let’s see how you can run UNIQ without us!



I saw Yibo opened a large mouth before closing it, pouting like a child. He was so cute!!

  * I got it. You don’t have to be so dramatic about it he complained, but smiling.



I smiled too. It was nice to know that he was surrounded by people who love him and care for him. We got into his own car this time and he let out a sight.

  * Those guys... getting so worked out because I passed out....
  * By the way, I asked, why did you pass out? Are you sick or something?



He looked at me with a smirked.

  * How could I be sick and still be so hot? You make no sense at all.



All concerns for him evaporated as quickly as they came.

  * Forget that I asked I told him, turning to the window, you narcissistic bastard!



He started to laugh and suddenly, my heart skipped a beat. Yibo gently grabbed me and turned me to face him.

  * I know that you’re a soul and that you can’t actually die if we got into an accident, but please, put your seatbelt.



Seatbelt? Why did that sound familiar?

  * _Please put your seatbelt. You don’t like any restrain but put it._
  * Zhan?



I turned my eyes to find a concerned Yibo looking at me. He raised a hand and slowly wipe a tear on my cheek. I was crying. Why was I crying?

  * Someone told me that before.... there was someone with me in a car...and that person was telling me to put my seatbelt.... But, thinking about it hurt here I said putting a hand on my heart.
  * Zhan... I think it might be a memory... were you with a girl, a boy or children?... or maybe a girlfriend?... or perhaps... a boyfriend?
  * .. I don’t know... but we were laughing and it felt nice...then it hurt.... Yibo.... do you think I have someone crying for me now?



I never thought about that, never thought about people in my life that might be distress seeing my body without a soul...Maybe my family was crying or maybe I had a girlfriend or maybe boyfriend as Yibo said. Let'S be real now: I was having all those butterflies and feelings thinking about Yibo who was a man so the idea of me being attracted to the same sex was not so out of there and...

  * Let’s not think about that... we don’t know for sure and you’re too ugly to have a lover.




	9. My person

_Yibo POV_

The sharp look that he gave me left me relieved. He had stop worrying so much and talking about a fictional lover. I didn’t know why but the thought that some random girl or anyone was crying for him or holding his hand right now pissed me off. Zhan was very sweet and naive, the way he trusted me so easily told me a lot about him. If he really was a billionaire, that girl was a gold digger and if it was a guy well... that guy was surely a con man and there were trying to get his money and...

  * Why are you looking more pissed off than I am? I’m the one who got called ugly!



I turned to Zhan and scratched my throat. Something was definitely wrong with me. Why did I have such strong protective feelings for a ghost? I didn’t even know his real name! And why in the name of God was I imagining him with another guy? Zhan was handsome, gorgeous even when he smile, of course he would have a long line of women after him and if he played for the other team, maybe some men had already touched that mole... I clenched my fists on the wheel and took a deep breath to ignore those disturbing thoughts.

  * Let’s go home I said, turning the engine and finally leaving UNIQ underground parking.
  * So...do you really think I’m ugly? In your standards, I’m ugly?



I retained a sigh. I should have known that he was not going to let that go so easily.

  * Ah, so that’s why you described me like that to the P.I guy... well at least we know that my boyfriend is not Chinese and never will be.
  * Stop talking about a boyfriend! I snapped at him. You don’t have a boyfriend and why can’t he be Chinese? What do you have against Chinese men? Are you racist or something?



He opened a big mouth, offended. I silently curse in my head. What was wrong with me?? I was not making any sense at all.

  * Are you kidding me? You just told me that I’m ugly!! I’m in the right to think that I’m not handsome based on Chinese standard so it’s only logic that my boyfriend is not Chinese!!! I know that that country is homophobic and even the idea of two men together is disgusting to you! Why are you getting mad for?? And racist?? **_Racist???_** I have worked all my life in organization against racism and....



He looked at me with big eyes.

  * I worked in organism against racism?
  * Do you remember something? You worked with organism against racism? Those are NGO and maybe we can find out!!



He smiled at me, all anger forgotten and my heart did a back flip. He was handsome.

  * I can find out who I’m today and go back to my body!!!



I could not help the sting I felt in my heart. Why was he so eager to go back? Did I mistreat him somehow? We arrived at my house and get out of the car.

  * Another thing... I said, avoiding to look at him. You've been talking about having a **_boyfriend_**... like in _**male**_.. you've never said girlfriend at all...



He looked up, startled and started to blush. So danm cute!

  * So... you think that maybe... I.... maybe....



Still avoiding to look at him, I nonchalantly changed the subject. Confirming that Zhan was maybe gay was arousing too much emotions for me that I didn't want to handle.

  * By the way, I have a date tonight; you’ll be alone in the house for a couple of hours.



Zhan turned to me, annoyed.

  * You’re going out with that doll girl?
  * Doll girl? You mean Waner? ... I guess she does look like a doll...why are you tugging your tongue to me? Come back here!!



He ran away laughing to the kitchen and we passed a good 20 minutes running around the house, all worries forgotten, happy.

  * Let me contact the P.I and let him know about the organism... we can search on our own too I told him.



I was rewarded with the brightest smile.

_Mount Lingshan, Hue Shan’s shrine_

Hue Shan looked at the stars and smiled. Finally, Yibo was with the one. His star was shining so bright now, a sign that he was probably happy. She frowned and looked closer to the constellation. What was that dark little point right next to him? It didn’t seem threatening but, she has to keep an eye on it.

She decided to call Li Fang to let her know the good news.

  * Whoever is with now, is the one. Theirs stars are together and Yibo met who ever his soulmate is supposed to be.



The woman on the other line started to cry with joy. Hue Shan rolled her eyes. That Fang will never change.

  * Everything should be fine now... He just needs to keep that person by his side.
  * Thank you Hue Shan sister, thank you so much!!!



Hue Shan hang up the phone and turned in time to see one of her shamans trying to hide.

  * Zhi Wei Shin, what are you doing listening to my private conversation??



The shaman girl got out of her hiding, embarrassed.

  * I was not trying to listen, but... where you talking about Wang Yibo? He has to keep that person by his side? Why?



Hue Shan looked at her and hesitated for a moment, and then she sighed. Wei Shin was a special child, a very special one that needed a special training to control her powers. She understood that the poor child was becoming impatient but...

  * Wang Yibo is with his soulmate now. If he sent that person away, you see that dark spot, it will grow and swallow his light. He needs the soulmate to have balance in his life. He can’t shine by himself.



Wei Shin opened a big mouth and panicked eyes. Hue Shan sighed. That was too much for the poor girl.

  * But don’t worry, they are together and knowing his mom, he will stay with that girl until the day he dies...



_Yibo POV_

I took another look at the contract in front of me and smiled to Waner. China Post group must be dying to do business with UNIQ. They have met all of our requirements and more.

  * Lao Waner, as I told you this morning, the issue was not with the contract and...
  * This one is good too, it got approved by the board and as soon as you sign it, we can get MINUS 8 on track... the only thing we ask is that we have a say in the model that will represent the campaign.



I retain a smirked.

  * The model? I was thinking about asking you to do it but if...
  * I will be honored! She cut me.



I chuckled a bit in front of her eagerness. Ma Waner was beautiful and she had modeling experience. There was no... I frowned at my phone and retained a curse at seeing my mom’s phone number. Did she put a bug on me or what? Her timing was so precise that it was becoming scary.

  * I need to take that; it’s my mom... Yes, mom ... Hum... I’m kind a busy... Yes, I’m having dinner... Yes... How did you know? I’m indeed having dinner with Lao Waner... what do you mean you want to talk to her? ... Mom!!



Waner started to laugh in front of me and motioned me to give her the phone. I silently apologize to her as I give her the device.

  * Yes, Aunty.



I could not help the sigh that escaped me. My mom wanted to really confirm I was with Waner and she sounded so happy. Did she really like that girl so much? I mean, why? I took my time to actually look at Waner who was still speaking to my mom. I agree, she was pretty, like really pretty. To quote Zhan, she looked like a living doll; she was also a nice person, rich, heiress to an empire... I guess those were convincing factors but... she was still not appealing for me. My heart did not skip beat when I looked into her big eyes, my mouth does not go dry when I look at her, I don't feel the need to annihilate every men who looked at her and I have no urge to hold her, no need to protect her...

Thinking of protecting, I was getting a little anxious about Zhan. I left him alone in the house after burning an old laptop for him to use. I almost burned my house down for that boy. I could not retain a smile thinking about him screaming and trying to get water to put the fire out. It was hilarious.

  * It’s everything alright?



I looked up to see Waner giving me my cell phone back.

  * Everything is fine...I’m sorry about my mother... she’s...
  * The same as mine... I think I need a drink she said laughing.
  * I can relate to that I said before calling the waiter for a bottle of champagne.



_Zhan POV_

I woke up with a stiff neck and looked around me, confused. Where was I? It took several seconds before I remember that I was in Yibo’s office. I must have fall asleep looking for non-profit organization online.

I got up and stretch a little before looking at the clock. Almost 2 in the morning and Yibo were still not here. Was he having that much fun with that doll girl?

I snorted and decided to go to bed. Before leaving for his date, Yibo gave me a room, with a real bed, a closet with some clothes (my debt got bigger) and my own bathroom. I went through the door and passed a hand on my eyes. Was I still asleep?

I approached the bed and had to accept the fact that I was not dreaming: doll girl was really sleeping in my bed.

WTF?? What the hell was she doing here?? In **_my_** house? In **_my_** room? In **_my_** bed? I wished I could slap her or make a noise to scare her away. I was useless as a ghost. I turned around and went to Yibo’s room. I was going to give him a piece of my mind but the first thing that greets me when I enter his room was the stench of alcohol. Did he drop a whisky bottle on his grey carpet?

  * The liquor’s smell! I said, pinching my nose.



I walked to him and shook my head. He was almost on the floor, only his upper body was on his bed and he was still wearing his clothes. I sighed. He must be so uncomfortable.

  * Did something happen? I asked while trying to lift him on his bed...Ya! Wang Yibo !!



I yelp when instead of falling on the bed, he fell on top of me, on the floor. I lightly punched his arm as I pushed him off me.

  * What the hell!! Why did you drink like that?



I finally got him on the bed and I sat there, painting. This was harder than trying out for the Olympics. I had barely taking out his shirt and his shoes that I had to stop to take a break. That was too much for me. I decided to close my eyes for a second before continuing…

  * I know I’m hot and all but that’s bother line stalking.



I opened my eyes to the voice that was whispering in my ear. I could see the ceiling, I could also see the sun shining through the light curtains on the windows... Was that an arm around my waist? ...and my feet were tangled with someone else feet and...

I tried to sit on the bed, startled. Shit!! The last thing I remembered was helping Yibo getting out his clothes. Shit! Shit! Shit! Did I fell asleep with him?

  * You’re not getting away after taking advantage of me said Yibo, his arm getting heavier on my waist, his breath tickling my ear.



I shivered a little. He was talking so close to me, I could feel his breath on the side of my face, on my neck.... My heart started to beat faster and I took a deep breath to calm down. This was Wang Yibo... Wang Yibo who could not look at me yesterday when he thought I might be into men. I turned to him and I forgot how to think, how to speak.

Yibo’s face was only a few millimeters away from mine, his brown eyes looking straight into mines. Without wanting it, my eyes fell on his lips and I stared. Was that a beginning of a beard? Why was my hand moving on his own volition? Why couldn’t I remove it from his face?

_Yibo POV_

The atmosphere suddenly changed from teasing to something else. My whole world stopped when he abruptly turned to face me. My mouth became dry and it became hard to form word in my mind.

When I woke up this morning, I had a headache, which was expected considering the amount of alcohol that I had last night, what was not expected was founding myself on my bed. If my memory was good, I threw myself on the ground because I didn’t want to puke on my bed and I was also half naked...Then I found a sleeping Zhan in my bed, in my arms, legs tangled with mines and I could not restrain the happy smile at seeing him so peacefully nor the need to wake him up and to see him open his eyes... but now, those same eyes were looking at me, fully awake, hungry. My body turned to stone as I watched his hand slowly rising to my cheek. And of course, I lost it when I saw him slowly licking him lips. I wanted him. Right now, right there.

I was already leaning, going to kiss him until his lips bled when a knock was heard. We both froze, not sure of what was going on.

  * Lao Wang, are you awake yet?



Zhan suddenly pushed my arms away from him and got out the bed. Without turning back, he quickly left the room.

  * Lao Wang?
  * Yes, I’m awake. Give me a few minutes.



I dropped on my bed again, inhaling deeply to control my heartbeat. I was about to kiss Zhan, a ghost, a spirit...a man... and I was really disappointed that it did not happen. I silently cursed at Waner for ruining the moment.


	10. Do I like you?

_Yibo POV_

It was becoming really awkward. I was getting breakfast with Waner and Zhan was just staring at us. Not eating, not talking, and not asking questions. Just staring, without even blanking.

I could not help but to worry. He was always so talkative, always asking questions. I was expecting a whole lot of them this morning: about the diner, about Waner being in the house, in his room but, no, nothing. Since he left my room this morning, he had not said a word to me and for the first time since he came into my life, his eyes were not giving away any of his thoughts. They were blank, almost void of life.

  * Are you okay? Is the food bad?



Waner's voice brought me back and I turned to look at her. When I got out of my bedroom this morning, I found both Zhan and her in the kitchen. Waner was cooking with the few ingredients she found in my fridge and Zhan was just sitting there, looking at her.

  * No, it’s delicious... thank you for making me breakfast Lao Waner
  * Please speak comfortably. After last night, I think we became close enough to do so.



I saw Zhan head turned to her then to me. He opened her mouth to ask something but then bite his lips and lowered his head again. WTF was going on?

  * Why are you not eating? Asked Waner.
  * I... I usually don’t eat breakfast... I’m not that hungry....
  * Are you worried about work? You keep on staring in front of you.... Can I help in anyway?
  * No.. I’m actually on vacation for a week and it’s a first so....



She started to laugh and I found myself smiling too. It was nice to be around her and her laugh was refreshing.

  * Who dared to force you into vacation?
  * My best friends.. we run UNIQ together... 
  * Ah, the infamous 5... I never met them before but I heard of them... They must be even more amazing then the rumors said if they can have you take some days off.



I laughed. She was right; my friends were indeed really amazing.

_Zhan POV_

He was laughing. He sounded so happy and relaxed. So, that what a carefree Yibo look like. I’ve never saw him like that before. With me, he was either cursing, working, sending me away or walking away....

I looked at Waner and had to admit that she looked good with him. She was nice, pretty, rich, could make him food, take care of him, was a woman while me.... I looked at my hands and entwined them to stop them from shaking. A wave of sadness crushed into me and I fought my tears back. The only thing I gave him was more work on top of everything he must deal with.

I discreetly get out of the kitchen when it felt like impossible to hold in the tears. I let them run on my checks as I get out of Yibo's house. I wanted to wander around the building but I couldn’t move past the elevator. No matter how hard I tied, it was like my feet were stuck to the ground. WTF?? I was bounded to stay in Yibo's proximity now??? So, I had to watch him fall in love with Doll girl and witness all their sweet interactions?

I grabbed my hair and dropped on the floor. That was not fair. What did I ever do to deserve that? Why should I watch the guy I like fall for someone else...? Wait... the guy I like?

I laughed. Non-sense. I like Yibo? No way! He was a man. I was a man. I was not into man. He never treated me right and....My hysterical laugh turned into desperate tears as I could no longer lie to myself. I like Yibo.

Suddenly, my ears started to hurt. I put my hands against them and bite my lips to hold in my cry of pain... like anyone could hear me!!! Oh! There it was again: the murmurs, the whispers and the crying... but this time, it was clearer, I could even make out some words.... People were speaking English and... brain.... bleed.... scar.... Then it disappeared.

Someone was really crying over me... My family… And, if I trusted my feelings, I was probably gay so... maybe even a boyfriend… or a husband? God!! Did I become an adulterer while I was out of my body? How could I develop feelings for Yibo when I remembered nothing about myself?? What the hell was wrong with me?

I hugged my knees together and rocked myself to calm down a bit.

  * ... will come back soon....and we should definitely go grocery shopping or you will starve!



I raised my head at Waner's voice. She was coming with Yibo. He saw me and frowned. What did I do now? I put my head back on my knees, wishing to disappear, to stop giving him headache, to stop hearing her sweet voice and nice laugh.

  * It was really nice Yibo. Don’t forget to call me!
  * Of course, An'er. Let me know when you get home.



The elevator door closed with a beep and she was gone. A few seconds later, I could feel Yibo kneeling in front of me.

  * Zhan...



His voice was so sweet, so warm, like I was precious to him. More tears went down my cheeks.

  * Zhan, she will never come back here again if it makes you that sad. I will never see her again and...
  * Why would you? I asked him as I raised my head to look at him. Why would you stop seeing that girl because of me? I’m not staying in your life. I’m leaving soon...And I might have a boyfriend....



My world then exploded. Every worry, sadness, jealousy, everything just vanished and it was just Yibo, me and his lips on mines.

_Yibo POV_

As I watched Zhan leave the kitchen, my heart started to ache. It was the same pain when he disappeared last time. I grabbed the table until my knuckles became white to stop myself from going after him. It was hard to concentrate on what An'er, as she asked me to call her – she insisted- was saying.

Did I saw tears in Zhan eyes? Why was he crying? Was he’s feeling pain again? Was he going to disappear and leave me alone again?

Last time that he did, I passed out, so the fact that I was still conscious was a good sign, right?

  * ...and you’re not listening to me... Is everything okay?



I turned to Waner and forced a smile... Getting advice from a third party, someone outside of the situation was what I needed now. Maybe Waner can help me understand Zhan a little better.

  * I have a friend who has a friend who has a friend and he’s having a hard time dealing with some stuff.
  * Stuff? Said Waner as she sat in front of me, listening
  * Well, he met that man, it was unexpected... like _really_. He doesn’t know anything about him, he even named him! But, when they are together... he feels alive, he smiles more and... he laugh more too and he does things for that man that he would have beaten you to dead if someone else ask him to do so and... He gets that pain in his chest when he’s not there....
  * That’s a lucky man... To have Yibo's love completely like that.



I looked at Waner, perplexed.

  * ..no, it’s not me... it’s a friend of...
  * Of a friend. I know ... you didn’t even deny loving him... and that's why you told me that nothing could happen between us, right? You're in love with a man.



I could only look at her, at lost for words. I could not even get mad or panic because of her implying that I was gay. I loved Zhan? The pain in my chest was love? The reason I was so concern and confused was because of love? I retained a sigh. Girls. Everything was always because of love for therm. I forced a smile while she was gathering her stuff to leave.

  * You should tell your friend to make a move on that man. That kind of love does not come twice in a life time. Falling for a man or for a woman, I think love is love and finding it is the most difficult thing in life. We should grab onto it and never let go. 



Still smiling politely, I went to the elevator with her and my heart broke. Zhan was there, sitting on the floor, rocking himself like a baby, his beautiful face stained with tears. I could not even hear what Waner was babbling about, my eyes fixed on him. I went to him as soon as the elevator was close and kneeled in front of him, afraid to hurt him.

  * Zhan... I whispered to him.



He has not talked to me or even looked at me properly since this morning, since Waner came to knock on my door. I was such a foul to not taking in consideration his feelings. Some stranger invaded his house, his bedroom, his kitchen, his... soul attached person? Who was I for him?

  * Zhan, she will never come back here again if it makes you that sad. I will never see her again and...
  * Why would you? he asked, finally looking at me. Why would you stop seeing that girl because of me? I’m not staying in your life. I’m leaving soon...And I might have a boyfriend....



Again with that boyfriend talk. To shut him up, I kissed him and Waner's words became true: I was most definitely in love with my personal ghost.


	11. I shouldn't have...

_Yibo POV_

We were sitting in the kitchen, facing each other awkwardly. Since the kiss, we could barely look at each other. I took a sip at my whisky and try to restrain a smile: Zhan was blushing and trying his best to avoid my eyes… but kept on glancing on my way.

  * Let’s stop I said to him and watched him turned to me.



He opened big eyes and blushed all over again.

  * What? Stop what? We didn’t do anything and...
  * 我喜欢你 (Wǒ xǐhuān nǐ. I like you) I interrupted him



It was strange. I had always thought that confessing to someone will be the most difficult thing for me. I had girlfriends before, and flings, always with women too, but nothing like what I was feeling now. I was sure: I like Zhan. It did not even bother me at all that Zhan was a guy. I just like him, no matter what gender he was. Afterall, we cannot choose whom to love in life.

  * What did you just say?



He was finally looking at me, all nervousness gone, so serious, that for a moment, I freaked out… Maybe he was not feeling the same way. After all, I was so mean to him, always yelling at him or telling him to disappear… I was his personal hell like he called it… but then, I remembered him kissing me back, his hands going on my neck, pressing himself into my chest…. No way. I took a deep breath and look straight at him.

  * Are you deaf? I think I like you… No…I like you Zhan. 



He pouted a little and crossed his arms.

  * What was I expecting? Even when you’re confessing you’re been mean? What do you mean if I’m deaf? You just said you like me out of nowhere and…
  * It’s not out of nowhere. We just kissed and you enjoyed it and even…



He rushed to my side and put a hand on my mouth to shush me.

  * Stop it! Don’t say anything…. You can’t decide that you like me just because of a kiss. What are you? A teenager?



I removed his hand and chuckled a bit.

  * That’s right. You make me feel like a teenager…But Zhan, I’m serious. I like you… If you’re not convinced and do not believed me because we only kissed one time, I can fix that.



And before he could pull away, I grabbed him and kissed him again.

_Zhan POV_

It was happening again. The butterflies, the weakness in my limbs, the fireworks behind my closed eyelids.

Yibo liked me, he said it himself. He liked me… and he was kissing me…. And… my brain stopped working at that moment because he managed to deepen the kiss by putting his tongue in my mouth. I could not restrain a moan and started to kiss him back, pressing into his hug, like I wanted to become one with him.

  * Said that I don’t like you again he said when we finally parted for air.
  * Shut up and kiss me I said, annoyed that his mouth was not on mine.



He chuckled again and was please to obey me. Several minutes later, after my legs had given up and I was sitting on his lap, debating whether to lean on his chest or to slap him to erase that cocky smile of his face, his phone started to ring.

He took it from the table and frowned a little. I peeked at it and saw it was the P.I. guy. But to my surprise, Yibo did not answer the call. He kept looking at the device until it became silent again.

  * Yi….
  * Zhan… Do you like me too?
  * Hum? What….



His cell phone started to ring again.

  * Answer me. He said, eyes fixed on his rigging cell phone. Do you like me too?



For some unknown raison, my heart started to beat faster and my mouth became dry. Why was I feeling so anxious?

  * 是, 我也喜欢你(Shì, wǒ yě xǐhuān nǐ. Yes, I like you too).



He suddenly hugged me and asked, his voice muffle on my neck.

  * Should I not answer this call?
  * Yibo, what is it? Are you okay?



He gave me a small smile and sighed.

  * I’m fine… Maybe I’m getting crazy he said before answering his phone. Hello?
  * Wang Yibo!!!



The P.I. was so excited that I could hear him too, even if he was not on speaker.

  * I found him! I finally find him! The man you were looking for….



Yibo opened a big mouth but no sound came out. He just looked at me, stunned. I kept blinking, my heart beating faster and faster as the Spirit’s words kept playing in my head. “For him to go away forever, you just need to find his memories. Start with his name”

The P.I. had found me, meaning that he also has my name! Yibo's thoughts must have been the same as mines, as he suddenly got up his chair, his arm firm around my waist and yelled.

  * Don’t tell me his…
  * His name is Sean.



He was too late. I heard it too. Sean. I soon as I thought about it, I felt like I was getting pulled away from Yibo, like getting sucked into a vortex. I saw Yibo dropped his phone and tried to grab my hand.

  * Zhan!!
  * Yibo!!!



But his hand just passed through mine, like I was transparent.

  * No I cried. Yibo!



Then a bright light appeared, forcing me to close my eyes… but not before seeing Yibo plummeted on the floor, unconscious.

  * Yibo!!!!




	12. Hold on for a second

_Mount Lingshan, Xu Hue Shan's shrine_

It took Hue Shan almost one hour to get the entire story from a crying, yelling and all over the place Yibo. Zhi Wei Shin was crying too, not knowing what to do to calm the distress heir and also blaming herself.

Hue Shan finally got a chance to contact Yibo’s parents, urging them to come to the temple as soon as possible.

  * He’s gone said Yibo, raising a tearful face to her, he’s gone…. I want him back…. He needs to come back… I… I can’t go on without him…. I kept on fainting and… I **_need_** him back… Please…. Zhan….



Hue Shan's heart was hurting too. She finally understood why the black light surrounding Yibo’s star got bigger suddenly this morning. She turned to Wei Shin, wanting to yell at her for letting things get so far without telling her, blaming her for everything… but she could not. The poor girl was hugging Yibo and crying with him.

  * Yibo!!! 儿子! (Érzi! Son) said Li Fan, entering the room and rushing to her son, what happened? Why are you here?
  * Mom, please help me. Zhan… we need to go find Zhan… Every time he left, he’s always in pain. I don’t want him to be in pain…. I’ll give everything… Mom, dad, just bring him back.



Wang In Sun was taken aback. Yibo had not called him dad since he was 12 and started working as a valet at Wang Corp. against his will. Since then, he had always been Father. Seeing his son so distressed like that made him felt powerless. All the money he had could not stop him from being hurt. That Zhan boy had just left him… wait... his son was so distress because of another man??!!

  * Yibo!!!



His wife’s scream got him back to the present and he rushed to her side to find that his son had passed out.

  * He’s being doing that every five minutes now. But he still drove here like that said Hue Shan. His body is feeling withdrawal symptoms as his soul mate is no longer with him…
  * Then bring him back… that ghost… that man... that Zhan, bring him back said Li Fan, crying too.
  * I can’t. No one can. He got attached to him because of the prayer you made to the Buddha on top of the mountain. I don’t know why he came to Yibo as a soul but he tried to get rid of him. The spirit did warn him that finding his name would mean Zhan leaving forever… but he still did…Now, there is no going back.
  * So, he’s going to keep on fainting like that? Asked In Sun, scared.



Hue Shan sighed deeply, eyes feel with sorrow.

  * When you don’t get to meet your soul mate, you are bound to fade away… so Yibo **_will_** fade away… unless…
  * Unless what?
  * Unless we erased his memories of him… forever.



In Sun and Li Fan looked at each other before turning to the shaman.

  * Do it.
  * You don’t understand. He will never love again.
  * We don’t care. We don’t want our son to die!
  * A life without love can be worse than death Li Fan… We should ask Yibo what he…
  * Just do it! Yelled In Sun. It was a mistake anyway. My son is not gay! We will explain everything to Yibo after. Now, we just need to save him.



Hue Shan nodded and then turned to a frighten Wei Shin.

  * Prepare him. I’ll get the books.



Then she turned to Yibo’s parents and asked them to follow her. As soon as they were out the door, Wei Shin got closer to Yibo and whispered in his ear.

  * They want you to forget about him… but I’m sure that you wouldn’t want that. I’m sorry that I got you into that mess. So sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I’ll give you a gift to make you remember… to make your heart remember him…



The erasing ceremony went well. Yibo was still unconscious, but everyone could see that this was not something that he wanted. Tears kept rolling from his close eyes and he kept mumbling.

  * Zhan... One more day... one more hour... just one more minute…one more word…Please.



When Hue Shan went next to him to put the bead bracelet that would seal his memories away, she turned to his parents.

  * This is your last chance to stop. After I put that bracelet on him, it’s done…and cannot be undone.



Li Fan started to cry again, not really knowing what to do. Her heart as a mother was bleeding. Her husband hugged her, tears on his eyes too. But he was sure they were doing the right thing: not only Yibo will be saved and he will also completely forget about having feelings for another man.

  * Do it. We will bear the consequences. He said



Hue Shan nodded and got closer to Yibo. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her.

  * No… Please hold a second… I don’t want to forget him… Wait… he said before passing out again.
  * Yibo, 是我的错. (Shì wǒ de cuò. It's my fault) Hue Shan said, tears rolling on her cheeks, as she put the bracelet on him. 对不起 (Duìbùqǐ. I’m sorry).




	13. Dreams

_2 months after_

_Yibo POV_

I woke up, startled. That dream again. It had been three weeks since I started to have those weird dreams. They were like a drama; every night was a new episode, like the continuation of the previous one. Details changed, places too, but the protagonists remained the same, the man remained the same. A perfect stranger… whom I knew now very well.

I got up completely, giving up the idea to go back to sleep. I did not want to dream about him again. I went to the mini fridge and gulped down some fresh water, wanting to wash down all the feelings that I always has with those dreams. Should I tell my friends that I dreamed of him again? No, although really vivid, it was only a dream after all. I really wanted to believe that, because it was the only way that I could convince myself that I was not losing my mind… and that I was not a total bastard as I always was in the dreams. Was I that kind of person? How could I be so mean to a such a cute and innocent man? Closing my eyes, I could see his smile, always bright despite everything that I had done to him, him trying to hide his tears and still encouraging me even though I sent him away with harsh words, his scent and I even remember how it was to take him in my arms… like I did for the first time in the dream tonight when he passed out after waiting for me in the cold rain. I ran an angry hand through my hair, pushing them away from my face.

  * "Gremlin! That’s how I’m going to call you now."



I jumped uncomfortably. He had told me that in the latest dream where I found him just woken up at the hospital but was so happy to see me. Then he had smile a bright and happy smile but I had just left the hospital room without even looking back. What was happening to me? I dropped on the sofa, my pajamas’ pants coming down on my hips and closed my eyes again for a moment.

The first time I had seen him, he was inside my apartment, cooking. Apparently, he was helping the chef and had no idea that it was my house, then he had smile to me. That's how it started. I had hated him at first sight and had told him to get lost. I didn’t care about anything, I just wanted him gone. Seeing him stir something in me that I didn’t like and was giving me a major headache that will persist even after I woke up. I had thought that was it and had told my friends about that weird dream. Everyone had make fun of me and even I had found it kind a silly… but when I fell asleep the next night, he was there again, but this time, he was at my parents’ villa in Chongqing and again was surprised to see me. He had smiled again and I told my parents to send him away. Every single night, he would come to me and I will be mean to him. He would talk and smile and cook for me and take care of me and I would curse at him, sent him away or ignore him. I was so mean to him but he had always came back and the funniest thing was that I still didn’t know his name. But he knew me, he knew everything about me and UNIQ and MINUS 8. 

Of course, I had tried not having to dream. Working until I would pass out had not help, drinking until blacking out either. My doctor had told me to have those dreams and to find clues on them: my subconscious was trying to tell me something apparently. Then one night, after MINUS 8 launching party in Seoul South Korea, I actually did not sleep at all and for no reason, I became anxious, feverish. My friends had begun to tease me about it: I was like that because I missed my boyfriend. And of course, I got mad and I felt bad all day. Yixuan had asked me to get over it because I was beginning to worry everyone. Why freak out because of a dream? It's not like this man really existed.

That has been like a wakeup call for me. Was I really starting to lose it? I really thought of this man as real. Even if I tried not to show it, he made me laugh and I told his jokes to others when I was awake. All this had to stop. I began not to sleep on purpose and did everything to avoid him, like taking sleeping pills, but sometimes, when life was a little harder, I missed him and his weird ways to comfort me. I felt like the worst man on earth.

My hotel room door opened on Seung Youn.

  * Yibo, we must get ready or we will miss our flight. Wenhan is losing it. He has a date tonight in Beijing.



I nodded and got up from the sofa. A good shower and all this will be a thing of the past…

Or that’s what I thought. I woke up again, startled. I was sweating and my heart felt like it wanted out of my body. It took me a few minutes to realize that I was in my room, in my apartment, in Beijing. I took a deep breath to try to regulate my respiration and passed a tired and trembling hand on my face. It was wet. Fuck! Why did it felt like this dream was the last of it? And why did I felt so sad about it? I took my phone and called Yixuan. I needed to tell someone about it or I was going to get crazy. The look that he gave me, that sad smile and that question “Why do you hate me?”, everything about this dream was a little too real for me.

  * Hello?
  * Yixuan, It's me. I...
  * Man! It's litterally 4 in the morning!! I can't answer any questions about anything now. I don't care if we go broke or if UNIQ will crash. I just want to sleep!
  * ... He died. I turn my back on him again tonight and he died. And then that girl that I don’t know and who looked like a shaman came to me and told me that I should at least go to his funeral because he died for me. He was my guardian angel and loved me so much that he became human to stay with me but I was so mean to him, so harsh on him and never loved him back and despite all that, he chose to die for me because the one who was supposed to lose everything was me. And if knowing all that, I still decided not to go to change my way, he will never come back to me and I'll be miserable for the rest of my life and…
  * Yibo, stop it. Please stop it. You’re freaking me out now. Those are all dreams. Just **_DREAMS_**. You never met that boy and you’ll never meet him. He’s the fruit of your imagination and believe it or not, I do not think that he’s your guardian angel. You’re tired, we all are. Tomorrow, I’ll take you to the hospital for a shot of ringer and then, all five of us will go to your villa in Sanya to rest a little.



I hang up, my heart still feeling uncertain and sad. He died. The man that I did not know, the man who was always there for me… A gremlin right? Maybe I should change my hair to green to honor him? I chucked a bit. Why should I? He was a dream, a product of my imagination and my love for dramas… right?


	14. Fate

_Yibo POV_

There was a problem with one of the aircraft doors. We sighed in concert as we heard the pilot's announcement. We really wanted to leave Vancouver as soon as possible. We were all tired and wanted to go home. I casted a deadly glare at Seung Youn when I remembered that he was the one who convinced us to not take our private jet as he was turning green and kept babbling stuff about protecting the environment.

  * The problem will be solved shortly. Please be a little patient.



I sighed again and cursed at myself for wanted to make MNUS 8 global. There was really no need to come to Canada personally and deal with it and even worst, dragged my best friends along the way! I lowered my seat and wrapped myself in my blanket. I did not care anymore; I was too tired to get angry. I just wanted to sleep a little. After almost a month without any weird dreams, it felt like I never had enough sleep these days.

  * We apologize to the first-class passengers. As the back door of the plane is having a problem, economy-class passengers will go through your cabin. We apologize for the inconvenience.
  * And they will freak out by seeing us said Seung Youn putting on his sunglasses and his mask.



Sung Joo shook his head, joking about Seung Youn big ego but started doing the same thing, swearing to never travel with this airline anymore. The passengers began to parade into the cabin and most of them stopped and started shouting, delighted at seeing the infamous UNIQ 5 as they called us, Forbes biggest fortune of the year and Rolling Stones Hottest men of the year inside the plane. Some even asked for autographs and permission to take pictures. The stewardesses kept blushing under Wenhan's glares and did their best to keep the line moving forward as quickly as possible. I looked at all this with a distracted eye, well hidden under my blanket when suddenly, my heart missed a beat. Impossible. I took off my sunglasses, making some girls scream. I stood up suddenly, startling Yixuan sitting next to me and the man I was blocking. He looked at me, uncertain, and I recognized him immediately. Him, it was him: The man from my dream.

_Sean POV_

I looked up, indecisive. This green haired man had got up hurriedly in front of me and blocked my way. Was he sick? I glanced at his traveling companion who had blonde hair. Green? Blonde? Were they from a rock band or what? I smiled apologetically and tried to get around him. The green haired man grabbed my arm, making me jump.

  * You… You.. don’t you know me?
  * Huh?



I looked up to the green hair guy, mouth agape. I spoke perfect Chinese and I clearly understood what he had just ask me. I was supposed to know him? Was he one of Kris's friend?

  * UNIQ! Wang Yibo!! You're Yibo! I know! Shouted a girl behind me.



UNIQ! I knew who UNIQ was. One of the most influential conglomerates around the world. And in front of me, UNIQ Wang Yibo, heir to WANG Corp.! And stupid me was just looking at him without any reaction! Kris was right. I was going to humiliate myself in China. I gave a bright smile to Yibo. Well, I could ignore his need for recognition and play along. He must be really an attention seeker to ask a stranger if they knew him!

  * I'm sorry. I did not recognize you at first and we are actually going to…



I was suddenly pushed and my right side came violently in contact with the seat, taking my breath away. I could not help grimacing a little. Without Yibo’s help, I would have fallen. A hand quickly pulled me back from his arms and I recognized Kris’s grip. I bowed my head briefly, my right-side throbbing and I headed for my economy seat, pushed from behind by Kris firm hand.

  * Sean Xiao, just walk straight he told me.



And I had every intention of doing so. I was so badly hurt that I missed the "What's your name?" from Yibo

_Yibo POV_

Yixuan pulled me by the arm, forcing me to sit down.

  * What's your name? I asked louder.



A rain of name began to fall but the only one that interested me did not answer back.

  * Hey. What's your problem? Asked Yixuan in a hush voice, not wanting to alert the passengers, taking pictures and videos of us.



That did not seem to register in my agitated brain as I continued to try to get up and run after the man.

  * It's him! The man of my dreams! The one you told me that did not exist. It's him!



I wanted to get up again but this time, Wenhan's gaze pinned me to the spot.

  * The man of your dreams is not Chinese, said my friend, this one is.
  * He's Asian! I said an annoyed. I never really asked about his origin either in the dreams! Let me get up. I must find him ... He's going to China and...
  * Stop it said Yixuan without raising his voice. We’re on a plane and people are taking pictures. You should act as Wang Yibo, leader of UNIQ and heir to Wang Corp. right now and get hold of yourself. We can ask the secretaries to find out his name. It’s a 16 hours flight and once in Beijing, you can find him, but please, do not get up from this seat Yibo. I'm serious.



I had no other choice than to seat. Yixuan was kind a really scary when he gets mad…and also he will scold me the entire 16 hours if I dared to disobey him. I forced a smile to reassure Sung Joo who looked alarmed and soon enough, peace was once again filling the first-class compartment. I was restless and kept on turning under my blanket. I could not believe that I had met him. The last time I saw him, he was still smiling sadly at me and then he died and…

I took out the blanket, feeling frustrated. The fuck was going on? How could I dream about this man that I never met before and actually met him?? Was I really going to be mean to him like those dreams? Was he really going to die for me? OMG! Was he really an angel? **_My_** guardian angel?

I turned to Seung Youn and find out that my friend was asleep. I casted a discreet look around me to verify that no one was watching and slowly got up.

  * Yibo, where are you going?



I almost jumped out of my skin and looked at Sung Joo with a smile.

  * I'm going to the bathroom. Go back to sleep Sung Joo.



He smiled at me again and closed his eyes. Very carefully, I passed next to Yixuan and headed to the economy class. I was going to see him, to confirm that he really knew me, to confirm that I was not crazy.


End file.
